Chuck vs The News Anchor
by Charahfan44
Summary: A completely AU story, filled with Charah and our other favorite Chuck characters, plus a few new ones. I do not own Chuck, no copyright infringement intended.
1. Trust

**AN: So for those of you who've already read this, I changed a little something. I made Devon a part of this story. Not a big part, but I decided to add him in. Sorry if you don't like Captain Mighty, but this is my story, and that's how I decided to tell it! Please comment more!**

* * *

><p>"Katelyn Marie Bartowski!" Chuck yelled up the staircase in their three-story house. "If you don't get up <em>right now<em>, I will come up there and wake you up personally." He clutched the railing in his left hand, while his right hand rested on the wall.

"Jeesh, I'm coming!" She yelled from her room. She came bouncing out of her room cheerfully, and smiled at her dad as she came down the stairs.

"It's about time." He looked at his watch. "You're going to be late." He looked back up at his daughter. He couldn't believe how fast she had grown up. Her face was becoming more defined, and he had finally let her start wearing make-up the past year. Her brown hair was pulled back into a curled, bouncy ponytail, and she had reached 5"8' and she was only fourteen.

"How about I just play hooky today, and we can go do something fun?" Katelyn kept smiling at her father, while standing on the first step right in front of him.

"Nice try. You aren't missing school, and I am not missing work." He narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, you totally lost your cool factor." Katelyn laughed.

"Really? I didn't even know I was considered cool." He smiled at his daughter. "Hurry up and go get in the car, crazy." He moved, and allowed his daughter to pass and enter the garage through the kitchen. He followed her after grabbing the keys, his phone, and his coffee. After he dropped her off, he headed into the office. He had started up a tech company that had just gone global a few months ago. He was still getting used to being the head boss of a company. His best friend and brother-in-law, Morgan Grimes, was the co-owner. Morgan had married his sister Ellie five years ago today. That's why Chuck was all alone in the gigantic building, fighting off all annoying employees for the week. Morgan and Ellie had gone to Costa Rica for their anniversary. Chuck had been friends with Captain Mighty since they were in diapers, so of course he approved. Morgan was as tall as Chuck, but he was slightly more muscular. He had shaved his beard, which Ellie loved, but Chuck missed his old un-whipped best friend. But, there wasn't much he could do now.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski." The head of security for the building took Chuck's keys as he exited his vibrant red Ferrari California. Chuck laughed as he stepped out of his car, and Ken stepped in.<p>

"Ken, man, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Chuck?"

"Many times sir." Ken drove into the parking garage. Chuck shook his head while laughing still, his coffee mug in one hand, and folders in the other.

"Morning Chuck!" Anthony, another security guard, opened the front door for his boss.

"Morning Anthony. Any luck with the tooth fairy problem?"

"Not at all, your advice helped a lot. Me and the Mrs. owe you big time."

"Nah, I give out my advice for free." Chuck winked at his friend, and entered the nearest elevator. He pushed the button for floor 35, and waited patiently while heading up. The elevator stopped on floor 20, letting Sienna Davis in.

"Morning Chuck." She smiled warmly at him and she stood to his direct left.

"Morning Sienna." He always had to look down at his personal assistant. He was about 6"3' and she was only 5"8'.

"Late night?" She pointed at his coffee. He never brought any to work.

"Yeah, just trying to finish up the numbers." He slightly lifted his folders.

"You know you have employees for that, right?" She asked as the elevator opened on the 35th floor. They stepped out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't getting done fast enough." They walked through a spacious hallway, and into his office, passing tons of cubicles on the way.

"Well, then fire them." Sienna suggested. Chuck peered behind her at the open door, glad that no one had heard her.

"I can't do that..." He trailed, setting his things down on his desk.

"I know, that's why you're so amazing Chuck." He heard a slight hint of flirting in her voice that he had never noticed before. He was so shocked by it, that when he turned around to ask her out, she had already left. He frowned at himself, and then shut his office door. Today was going to be long.

* * *

><p>Waking up sucked. It was only 8:00am and she couldn't get back to sleep. Sarah Walker groaned. Last night had been her 33rd birthday party, and she had never been hung over until now. And she really didn't like the feeling. Her twenty-five year old sister, Molly, had invited a ton of people over to her spacious loft. Sarah turned over onto her back, and realized she was on her couch. She used both of her hands to rub her entire face awake, and then she fell off the couch. A body groaned beneath her.<p>

"You are so fat." The voice mumbled.

"Molly?" Sarah groggily asked, trying her best to sit up with feeling nauseas and barfing all over the place.

"No, it's Santa Claus." Sarah felt a harsh push. "Get your fat butt off me!"

"Alright, alright." Sarah placed herself on the couch again. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Wow, some party huh?" Molly was fully awake and punched her sister playfully, while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure," Sarah looked up at her younger sister who was smiling vibrantly at her, "How are you so...energetic?" Sarah groaned.

"Oh please, you think that was my first party?" Molly looked condescendingly at her older sibling.

"No, and that's what I'm afraid of." Sarah whispered to herself. She got up from the couch, and followed her sister to the kitchen space.

"What do ya feel like this morning Sarah? Cap N' Crunch or Frosted Flakes?" Molly flashed two boxes of cereal in her face.

"How about a bowl of take-back-what-I-did-last-night?" She was starting to sound normal again, but she felt disgusting. Molly laughed loudly, and Sarah grabbed her own head in agony.

"Jeesh, how much did you have to drink last night?"

"Is it bad that I don't even remember?" Sarah asked sheepishly. Molly hugged her close.

"Oh boy, you sure did get the good genes of the family didn't you?"

* * *

><p>"Chuck, you have a call on line three." Sienna stepped into the meeting. Chuck was going over his plans to work with a new Chinese company.<p>

"Uh, can it wait?" He asked.

"It's about Katelyn." Sienna made a _this-sounded-urgent _face. Chuck turned to the executives around the huge oval table.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Chuck smiled and walked out of the room to his office. "How urgent?" He asked Sienna hurriedly as she led him into his office.

"It's the school nurse." She shut the door behind him. Chuck walked vastly to the phone on his desk and picked it up.

"This is Chuck."

* * *

><p>"You just stay here okay?" Chuck looked to Katelyn who was now in her bed. She had come home with a fever of 101.1.<p>

"Okay." Katelyn coughed.

"I'm gonna go to the store to get you some soup and crackers and sprite, okay?"

"Okay." She coughed again. Chuck wouldn't be gone long, but he hated leaving her for even a second like this. He jumped in his car and raced to the store.

* * *

><p>"Did you take my earrings?" Sarah asked Molly, frantically looking around for them in her room.<p>

"No, but I think some chick left with them on last night." She heard Molly reply. Sarah stopped looking and groaned.

"Great, is there anything else you'd like to screw up before I leave?" She asked as she walked out to the living room area.

"Wow, I'm feeling a lot of hatred here sis." Molly joked. She had her feet propped up on the coffee table that Sarah had put back, and was eating puffy cheetos while watching _Friends_.

"You should." Sarah narrowed her eyes, making Molly look over at her.

"Look, I'm the one cleaning up here when you leave. You should be thanking me."

"You're the one who made it like this in the first place!" Sarah threw her hands up in the air and then folded them across her chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't even know what I'm gonna do with myself, so let me know when you figure that one out." Molly said with an attitude.

"Whatever, just be outta here by 3:00. Got it?" Sarah looked over her shoulder, before exiting her home.

"Yeah! Got it!" Molly gave her an orange thumbs up. Sarah sighed and left, only to realize she didn't have her keys or purse. Which made her late to work. Her boss Craig hated it when she was late. Even though he never fired her, she still hated being late as well. Driving into the station was slow, as there was more traffic than usual. When she finally arrived, she had just enough time to be fancied up. The stylists put her in a grey skirt and pink long-sleeved top, with her hair down. She loved how her long blonde hair curled naturally, and so did the stylists. She had won five best-looking awards from the News Network. Being the afternoon anchor wasn't that bad, and her co-anchor Devon was an amazing man to work with.

"Late night?" Devon asked as she walked into the studio.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Oh, but then again, you were there weren't you?" She asked sarcastically. He laughed at her.

"You two are live in three." The cameraman told them. Sarah sat behind the desk, and read the reports for the day.

"Wow, a bear mauled a man and he lived." Devon was surprised.

"What?" Sarah leaned over to look. "Wow. That's impressive." She responded.

"Alright. We're live in three, two..."

"Good afternoon and welcome to Queen6 news." Sarah said officially. "I'm your anchor Sarah Walker here with my co-anchor Devon Woodcomb."

"Thanks for reminding me yet again, Sarah." They both laughed.

"We have the weather reports coming up first, so here's Jim Lane. Jim?" The camera was turned towards their other news friend, who was standing in front of a large green screen. Sarah knew that her job seemed boring to others, but she really liked it.


	2. Got Milk?

**A/N: Sorry guys! Not that many of you were asking for a new chapter, but for those of you who did, I had a gigantic case of writers block! Hope this chapter doesn't suck...of course there's Charah involved. For those of you HUGE chuck fans, make sure you're able to pin point things that were actually on the show. :) I know a lot of you were asking how Katelyn could be so old, and Chuck is so young...I explain the age thing in here. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>"Great work today Sarah." Devon walked beside her, as they walked back to their rooms.<p>

"You too Devon." She smiled back.

"Let's just make sure too find a better story to add in tomorrow." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Definitely," They stopped right in front of the doors to their rooms. "See ya tomorrow, partner!" They high-fived, and entered their rooms. Sarah loved working with Devon. They had a relationship for two years, and that was great, but ever since they broke up he had been more friendly and likeable. It had been a long afternoon, and the clock on her wall had just hit 6:00pm. Sarah sighed. She started to gather her things and head home, when her iPhone started to ring. It was Molly.

"What?" She answered with a growl.

"Wow, long day?" Molly laughed back.

"What do you want, Molly?"

"Uh, I used the last of your milk. You're gonna need some."  
>"Great. Anything else you'd like to tell me?"<p>

"Mom and dad want us over for dinner."

"Fantastic. Make sure you sober up before you head over."

"I'm not drunk all the time, Sarah."

"I'm sure you're not." And she hung up. Now she had one more thing on her list.

* * *

><p>"Dad! We need milk for dinner!" Katelyn yelled from the kitchen. Chuck got up from his computer in "the den", and followed the sound of his daughters' voice. She was obviously feeling better, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had been faking earlier. As he walked into the kitchen, he found his daughter cooking some salmon.<p>

"Why do we need milk for salmon?" He asked.

"I'm just using this for my salmon sauce dad, we're having salmon alfredo with pasta." Her back was turned to him, as she was flipping the fish in the pan. Chuck sighed and grabbed his coat off the hanger that was located right next to the back door.

"Fine, but you owe me!" He joked as he left. He noticed he was low on gas when his car roared to life, so he stopped by the gas station before heading to the store. Once he arrived, he hopped out of his car quickly, hoping to get in and out. He raced back to the dairy section, and grabbed the last 2% milk that was left. When he had walked a few steps away, he heard a long sigh.

"Great. Of course, there's no milk left. This has been a fabulous day." A female voice groaned. Chuck turned around to find a beautiful leggy blonde standing in front of the cold refrigerator doors. He slowly walked up behind her.

"Uh, you can take mine. You seem like you're in a bit of a crisis." He laughed. The woman turned around quickly, and Chuck gasped when he saw her bottomless blue eyes.

"Really? Oh, you just made my day!" She seemed genuinely excited about a gallon of milk. Chuck smiled widely.

"I'm secretly a superhero. I help people out every day." He replied. This caused the woman to giggle.

"Wait a second...Bartowski right?" She made a 'thinking' face, and pointed at him with her right index finger.

"Chuck, yeah."

"We went to high school together." She smiled.

"Sarah Walker." He laughed. "You're on the news now right?"

"Yeah. I got my degree in journalism and sorta just went on from there." She shrugged.

"Wow, I heard you weren't too bad. I don't really watch the news."

"How do you know what's going on in the world then?" She frowned playfully.

"My daughter tells me." He smiled again.

"Oh, you have kids? That's great! You didn't turn out too bad, Mr. Tech major." She laughed.

"You still remember what I wanted to go to school for? Wow. It's been like what, seventeen years?"

"Give or take."

"And I thought you didn't care about the geeks?"

"Nerds. And I wasn't that mean!"

"Okay, if stuffing me in a locker is what you call not mean." They laughed together.

"So you have a daughter?"

"Yeah. Just the one. She's crazy."

"What about your wife?" Sarah asked.

"She left." He said flatly. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh, Chuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I just assumed with you having a daughter..." She mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay. As stupid as this sounds, she went shopping and never came back. That was eight years ago. I've been alone ever since. I was crazy about her though, we got married when we were twenty, and she got pregnant and had Katelyn at twenty-one. Life goes by really fast."

"You seem like you've been doing okay since then. Last I heard, you owned a gigantic company."

"Yeah, just a stupid Tech company. We fix things and create apps for iPods and iPhones."

"Doesn't sound stupid." Sarah smiled. Chucks phone buzzed and he check it.

"Well, that's my cue. It was nice seeing you again Sarah."

"You too Chuck." They waved their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop thinking about him. His smile, his chocolate brown eyes, his brown hair, his tallness. She tried to shake her thoughts, but couldn't. She needed to see him again; she had to talk to him again. As she started to unlock her car, she felt a familiar presence next to her.<p>

"Chuck?" She asked.

"Wow, what a coincidence! We just happened to be parked next to each other." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A big-time company owner drives a hippie van?" She asked, nodding towards the rusty beat up car next to him.

"Uh, yeah. It's a real gas saver." He smiled widely. "I wouldn't take you as much of a 2012 Honda Accord kinda girl. Something tells me fast cars are your thing." He nodded to her car.

"Nope. I'm all for safety. I'd rather not be sucked out of a convertible." She laughed. "Aren't you going to unlock your car?"

"Uh..." Chuck gulped and hit the button to his Ferrari. The car sounded from a few rows away. Sarah broke out into laughter after about three seconds of silence. She looked over to the sound.

"You drive a Ferrari?" She asked, still laughing.

"Yeah..." Chuck sighed. Sarah kept on laughing. "Sorry, I'm not making fun of you. I promise. I just think that was really sweet!" She lightly placed her hand on his arm. Chuck caught his breath with the touch.

"Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight." He blushed, looking down at the asphalt.

"Well, you can't leave empty handed after going through all that trouble. Do you have a pen?" She asked. Chuck pulled one out of his back pocket, while she pulled a business card out of her purse. He handed it to her, and she wrote a number on the back. She handed him both the pen and the card when she was done. "That number is my cell. The other one is just the main link to the station. If you ever want to discuss your company, I could be a reporter for you too." She smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled his card out of his wallet, handing it to her.

"That's my cell. I make sure my customers are handled by me."

"I'm not sure you can handle me, I come with a lot of baggage."

"Well, I can be your very own baggage handler." His faced brightened with embarrassment once the words left his mouth, but Sarah just smiled.

"Goodbye Chuck." She opened her car door, started the car, and drove off. Chuck stood there like an idiot for five minutes, until a car wanting to park honked at him. He made his way over to his Ferrari, and stared at Sarah's number the entire way there.

* * *

><p>"Hey, darlin' can I talk to you?" Jack asked while peeking his head into the living room where she, Molly, and Emma were sitting.<p>

"Sure dad." Sarah followed her father into the kitchen. He faced her when they finally entered.

"How's Molly been?"

"She's fine dad, you know I'm taking care of her." Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, your mother and I both do. But even with us, she was a handful. I guess what I'm trying to ask is; are you doing okay?" He asked, taking her shoulders in his hands lightly.

"I'm fine dad. Work is finally getting better and Molly is helping me out." _But being wasted every night_. She thought.

"So that guy isn't still coming over to your place?"

"Devon? No, he isn't. We're really done this time." Sarah replied, starting to feel awkward. How did her parents know that she still hooked up with him sometimes?

"Okay. Good. If you ever need help with anything, just let us know." He hugged Sarah close, and she hugged him back. She was pretty close with both of her parents, and tried to let Molly spend this time with them. If she knew that they loved her, maybe it would help her out of the stage she was in. They ate dinner about an hour later, and it was great. Sarah hated leaving her parents, but always came back to visit them. Mostly alone. Molly hated coming, because it meant that she had to be away from her precious alcohol for a night.

"Bye!" Molly yelled as she practically sprinted out the front door.

"Promise me you'll keep taking care of her Sarah. She can't be on her own." Emma's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Of course mom. I won't let her leave." Sarah smiled and hugged her mother, breathing in her soothing scent.

"Drive safe, darlin'." Jack smiled.

"Always dad."

"Once a safe driver..."

"...you can never be a sucker." Sarah walked over to her car, and got in. She heard the front door of her parent's door shut.

"Finally. Way to make it drag on longer." Molly had her feet up on the dashboard, and she was filing her nails.

"Are you kidding me? They love you and you can't even be nice to them!" Sarah yelled.

"Please, you think they love us? The only reason they talk to you is to make sure you're taking care of me and not screwing your ex." Molly said sarcastically. Sarah flipped out.

"I want you out! Out of this car, out of my place, and out of my LIFE! The only things in this world you care about are drugs and alcohol! I'm sick and tired of you using my place as party central, and I'm tired of going to the store everyday because you eat me out of my own home! Now get out!" Sarah's face was bright red with anger.

"Fine. I guess I'll just go stay with Jet." Molly got out and walked to wherever it was she was going.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Are you up yet?" Katelyn knocked on her father's bedroom door.<p>

"No." He groaned sleepily from his bed. It was about 10:00am. He heard her enter anyway. She plopped down on his left side, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him. "What do you want?"

"Jessica wants me to go to the fair with her. Can I?" She was already dressed and ready.

"Sure. How much do you need?" He asked, sitting up and grabbing his wallet, which was on his bedside table.

"$20 should do it." She smiled.

"Fine. But please don't use all of it!" Chuck yelled as she rushed out of his room. He heard the front door open and shut, and then the house was peaceful. He fell back into his previous position, and suddenly thought about a beautiful leggy blonde. Maybe he should call her? No, he would wait. He would wait until it felt entirely right.


	3. Fun at The Fair

**A/N: Haven't gotten many reviews on this one, but I'm still going with it. I love this story myself, and I know where I want to go with it, so I'm not giving up! I'm home sick today, so I thought writing this would pass my time. Thanks to those of you who have been reading, following, and commenting! A special thanks to Coreymon77, you were my first review ever and you've stuck with all of my stories! Thanks! :) Hope you guys enjoy this one! A lot of you were confused with this chapter, so I suggest you re-read my changes that I just made!**

* * *

><p>She had kicked her own sister out. Who does that? She had just promised her parents that she wouldn't let her leave, and she broke that promise in less than five minutes. She had to find Molly. Somehow, she would. Sarah sighed and turned over onto her left side to look at her clock. It was 10:30am on Saturday morning. Katie Ballinger was filling in for her today, as it was Sarah's day off. She pried her eyes open, and forced herself into the kitchen. Today was going to be long, she could already tell.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Katelyn had left, Chuck had forced himself back to sleep. He was going to spend the day with Morgan, who had originally thought of the idea. They needed a break from the business for a day. Chuck had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yo, buddy! It's me!" Morgan sounded enthused on the other line.

"Hey Morgan." Chuck laughed.

"Come open the door." Then he hung up. Chuck pulled his phone from his ear and shook his head. He slowly walked up to the door, opening it carefully. "Jeesh! About time." Morgan threw his hands in the air while walking in.

"Yeah, sure, please come in." Chuck laughed.

"Where's my girly?" Morgan asked, looking around.

"She just left for the carnival downtown." Chuck made his way into the kitchen for some coffee, and Morgan followed.

"Alright. So it's just you and me today then." Morgan smiled at his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Okay buddy." Chuck smiled back after he was done pouring his cup. "Where do you want to go?"

"We should take your Ferrari into LA and hang out at the Comic Convention down there!" Morgan had obviously been planning this for a long time already. Chuck laughed hard at his friend.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Chuck's phone started to ring, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Bartowski? This is Casey." John Casey was Chuck's lawyer. He rarely called, but they were still good friends.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We have a problem. I need to meet you at your office." Casey was rough.

"Uh, okay...how bad are we talking?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Pretty bad Chuck."

"Okay, me and Morgan are heading there now." He hung up.

"What? Are you serious?"

"That was Casey, Morgan. Something's wrong." They left the house and jumped in Chuck's car. They were going to find out what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Devon had invited Sarah to the carnival downtown, and she accepted. Being inside on a gorgeous Saturday morning wasn't something that Sarah liked. She loved the outdoors; she loved to go on runs everyday to just look at the scenery. She had put on a dark blue tank top, shorts that stopped mid-thigh and blue flip-flops. Her blonde hair was curled, and a pair of black sunglasses covered her shocking eyes. She met up with her ex at the Elephant Ear booth, and found him eating one already when she got there.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't have any breakfast." He smiled, with his mouth full. Sarah smiled at his attractiveness. Being with him brought back memories for sure. She knew she was stupid for agreeing to come here with him, and she knew she was going to feel something for him, but she wasn't going back to her old self. She wouldn't.

"Not a problem. Just don't throw up on me when we hit the roller coasters." She laughed. They walked around for a few hours, after buying wristbands. Sarah felt like a teenager again, as that was the main age group in line for all of the rides. Devon made her feel alive, he made her feel un-stressed, and that's why she had loved him so much. But had she really loved him? For a long time, she thought she did. But that's one of the main reasons she broke up with him. She hadn't loved him; their relationship was more physical than emotional. And she needed to remember that. They arrived at the biggest roller coaster in the park; The Ring of Fire.

"Oh, uh, I can't go on that." Devon coughed.

"Why not? Too scared?" She asked.

"Yes. Definitely too scared." He nodded with a gulp.

"Seriously? You could probably lift that thing." She looked to his muscular arms.

"No chance in hell."

"Fine, I guess I'll just go on it myself." Sarah smiled.

"Please don't die."

"Oh c'mon Devon! It's just a ride." She shook her head and walked over to the line.

"No dad, I have one more ride left. Please!" Sarah heard a voice behind her and glanced at it quickly. A tall teenager with long brown hair was pleading with her father over the phone. "I'm not alone! No, my friend Taylor is here. You've never met Taylor? Uh, here say hi." The girl looked around and spotted Sarah looking at her. She covered her phone for a second. "Could you please say hi into my phone for me?" The girl looked desperate.

"Sure." Sarah replied. The girl handed her phone over and Sarah spoke into it. "Hi." The girl took it back instantly and talked to her father again.

"See? She's here! Now we have to go. Bye! Love you!" The girl hung up. "Oh my god, thank you so much!" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Katelyn." The girl smiled.

"Sarah." Sarah stuck out her own hand.

"You don't happen to have a partner for this one do you? I hate heights but I made a bet with my friend that I would ride _every _ride here." Katelyn said. The line moved closer.

"No, I don't actually. My friend is chicken." She pointed to Devon who was sitting next to a puking child on a nearby bench. Katelyn laughed.

"Seriously? _He's _afraid?"

"Yeah, I was surprised myself." Sarah laughed back.

"Some hot friend you have there. The word 'boy' wouldn't happen to be in front of that, would it?"

"No. We're just friends. Co-Workers actually."

"NEXT!" Bellowed the carnie who was working the ride.

"I won't die right?" Katelyn asked Sarah.

"Not on my watch." Sarah replied. She had just made a friend, but she didn't know just exactly how important this friend would become.

* * *

><p>"Sue us?" Chuck asked in disbelief.<p>

"Apparently Apple is saying you stole their idea of an app for the new iPhone 5s." Casey whipped out his legal papers.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't they have it under tight security?" Morgan was just as mad as Chuck.

"They think one of there employee's stole the software and sold it to you."

"That makes no sense!" Chuck threw his arms up in the air and then buried his face in them.

"I know. But don't worry; I've got you guys covered. After I'm done talking with them, they won't even think about pressing charges." Casey said calmly.

"Yeah? And what are you planning on saying?" Morgan asked this time.

"That we'll give them your top app." Casey said.

"WHAT!" Chuck couldn't contain himself any longer.

"That's the only way to keep this from going into a worse situation."

"By giving them our best seller? I don't think so!"

"Do you want a huge lawsuit? You could lose everything Bartowski. Think about it." Casey gathered his things, clicked his briefcase together, and left.

"Oh boy." Morgan sighed.

"Can you go pick up Katelyn? I have a few things I need to do here." Chuck asked his friend.

"Sure buddy. Can I take the Ferrari?"

"Of course." Chuck replied. Morgan bounded out of the office, and Chuck sighed hard.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Katelyn yelled after getting off the ride.<p>

"See, I told you." Sarah smiled at her. Katelyn's phone started buzzing.

"Sorry I have to take this." She answered her iPhone. "Hey. You're coming to pick me up? Why isn't dad? Oh, I see. Okay, see you when you get here!" She hung up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my dad has some business to take care of so my uncle is coming to get me instead."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks again for helping me cover. I had fun, even though you're a stranger." Katelyn smiled again.

"No problem. Bye!" Sarah smiled again too, and watched the young girl leave. It wasn't like her to talk to kids, and seem like a creeper, but this girl had been different.

"Who was that?" Devon asked as he walked up to her.

"Someone who is braver than you." She laughed at him. She tried to unlock her phone, but it wouldn't work. She needed to check her emails to see if the station had called her. They always did on her days off. "Uh, I have to go...I had fun though! See you Monday?" She started to walk away.

"You bet!" He called after her. As Sarah jumped in her car, she started to freak out. She needed her phone. it had her whole schedule in it. And Molly might have called her. An idea suddenly clicked in her mind. She searched frantically in her purse and eventually pulled out a business card. She couldn't call Chuck, so she saw the address to the building and headed straight there.

* * *

><p><strong>45 Minutes Later<strong>

"Mr. Bartowski, there's someone here that needs to see you." Sienna said over the intercom on his office phone. Chuck pressed the reply button.

"Yeah. Send him in." The door opened slowly, and a smiling Sarah Walker stepped in. Chuck was surely surprised.

"Sarah! Hi!" Chuck frantically tried to clean off his desk.

"You don't need to clean. I just need some help." Sarah replied.

"Sure, with what?"

"My phone isn't working, and you're a big tech guy...so I thought maybe you could fix it?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, absolutely!" He took Sarah's iPhone4s and examined it. "You just have to restart it..." He held the power button and turned it off, and then did the same again to turn it back on. He tried a few apps, and downloaded the data restore app for her. "If it happens again, just bring in it to me and I'll help ya out." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "Are you doing anything?"

"Actually, I just got slammed with a lawsuit and I need to sign a bunch of paperwork..." He trailed when he saw her face drop. "...but if you wanted to go grab some lunch or something, I could use a break." Sarah's face perked up again.

"Really? A lawsuit sounds pretty important."

"Well, I can always come back to it." Chuck stood up from his desk. "Where do you feel like going?"

"I heard that the Bamboo Dragon is pretty good." She replied.

"Yeah, the sizzling shrimp is to die for!" Chuck grabbed his coat, and walked out of his office with the beautiful Valkyrie he had been dreaming of just the night before.


	4. What Do I Call You?

They had just finished up inside the restaurant, and were now walking through town. Chuck liked to think of this as a first date. Sure, it had only been a few days before that they had reconnected, but it felt so right to be here with her. He couldn't explain it, but he was drawn to her in more than a physical way. His heart wanted to love her already, his emotions wanted to take off before the race had even begun. He wanted her to be _his_.

"Chuck?" Sarah interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry! I was just thinking. You wouldn't mind repeating that would you?" He smiled at her, turning his head to his left to get a better angle. They were walking side by side down the street, and Sarah was on his left. She was a good 5'9"-5'10", not much shorter than he was.

"I was just asking about you." She smiled up at him. "I know you have a daughter, and work for a huge company, but what about _you _as a person?"

"I hate cocky people for one. Don't ask me why, I just do." He laughed. "I make a wicked Chicken Pepperoni, dancing is my favorite thing to do...even though I'm not good. I'm not really much of a drinker unless I'm in a depression, Katelyn is my top priority, and it really sucks having to manage a huge business." Chuck replied to her. Sarah thought back to the girl named Katelyn she had met at the fair, but didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, but you're doing a lot to provide for yourself and your daughter. I think you're doing great." Chuck blushed at her comment.

"Thanks." He replied shyly.

"Anyway, what about family?" She asked.

"Family?"

"Yeah, like brothers and sisters? Parents? Pets?"

"Oh! Yeah, I have a sister who lives here. Not too far from me actually. She's married to my best friend Morgan, who happens to be the co-owner of Bartowski Inc. As for my parents, they moved a while ago. I don't even really know where they are, we get post cards from time to time..." He trailed off. His hands were in his front jean pockets. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with a white collared dress shirt underneath. Sarah looked to his shoes and smiled at the Chuck Taylor's.

"Is your sister nice?" Sarah asked.

"Who Ellie? Yeah! She acts like my mom most of the time, but she's great." He laughed again. "What about you? Any family?"

"Yeah, I have one sister and I see my parents a lot. My sister just moved out of my place actually." She left out the part about Molly being a nuisance.

"Cool, cool." He didn't know where to take the conversation. Sarah noticed that quickly.

"Where's your favorite place to eat?" She asked him.

"The Bamboo Dragon definitely. I can't believe you had never been there before today!" He got excited, and his hands flew out of his pockets. Sarah laughed.

"I don't really eat out much." She shrugged.

"I didn't really either until Katelyn started complaining all the time."

"She sounds great." Sarah said sarcastically.

"She really is. Especially in the morning." Chuck returned the sarcastic remark.

"Am I allowed to ask about your ex wife?" Sarah said immediately. She had been wanting to ask about her for a while now.

"Wow, straight to the point." Chuck said.

"I know we just met, but I'm the cat that curiosity decided to kill so..."

"No, it's not a problem. Jill was my college sweetheart, people used to say we were joined at the hip. We did everything together. And when I say everything, I'm not exaggerating. We got married at twenty, just randomly, and Jill got pregnant only a year after that. We wanted to finish school, but we wanted to keep the baby. So when Jill had her, we stayed in school and had my parents watch her while we were gone. We graduated when both of us were twenty-five, so that made it easier. Jill left two years later...no note, no phone, just herself. It tore Katelyn apart. Everyone asked me how it could affect her if she was only six. You know what I told them?"

"What?" Sarah was so absorbed in this story.

"I told them that Jill was her mother. And when you think your mother left because of you, they'd probably be torn apart too." They had arrived at the car without Sarah noticing. Chuck opened her door for her, and she slid in. The car was silent on the way back to the building. When they arrived, Chuck walked Sarah to her car.

"That was fun." Sarah smiled at him while opening her door.

"What? Me talking about my ex? Nah." He laughed.

"It wasn't so bad, I like knowing who I'm dealing with."

"I told you, I'm a superhero." He chuckled.

"Thanks again for fixing my phone. I'm not good with technology _at all_."

"No problem." He replied. Sarah got into her car, and waved at him before driving off. Now he had the rest of the day to be thinking about her.

* * *

><p>"You're cutting it a little close eh Walker?" The weatherwoman Carina Miller asked her as she rushed into the station.<p>

"You could say that." She flashed her ID tag at the guard who still didn't believe her without it. You would think that with her working there for five years, he would've remembered by now.

"Where were you? China?" Carina fell in step beside her as she walked into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"No, I was on..." She trailed off, not knowing what to describe her outing with Chuck as.

"A mission?"

"Yes!" She said a little too quickly. "I mean, I was going deeper into a story."

"Look, we all know that you want to be a reporter instead of an anchor, but anchor is the top position here Sarah. Zondra would love your job."

"I know, I know. But sitting behind a desk all day? It's almost as bad as an office job."

"Whatever Walker, just realize that you've got it good. Okay?" Carina walked off the elevator as soon as it opened and glided off to her dressing room.

"Sarah! There you are!" Daniel Shaw was the station manager.

"I'm so sorry Daniel; I got caught up in traffic..."

"It's really no problem Sarah, just get ready quickly okay?"

"Thank you! You're the best!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed to her room.

* * *

><p>"Dad? What are you doing?" Katelyn walked into the living room and looked seriously surprised.<p>

"I just happen to be watching the news." Chuck smiled at her from the couch.

"What? Who died?" She asked seriously. Chuck laughed at her, but felt bad that he didn't have the courage to tell her he could possibly be dating the extremely beautiful anchor that was before him on the TV now.

"No one. I just want to see what's going on for a change." He shrugged, and Katelyn plopped down beside him.

"Queen 6 news dad? Really? The only good thing they have is Devon Woodcomb."

"Excuse me?" Chuck looked at her with a weird face.

"What? He's hot." She replied.

"Okay, never tell your dad you think someone is hot. Please. Never again." Katelyn laughed at this, and then changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He whined."

"Please dad, Bryce Larkin and Alex McHugh with Alpha 4 news are so much better." She retorted. Chuck kept his mouth shut. Sarah was the one he had wanted to see, and without meeting, Katelyn already disliked her.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am dad. Trust me. I'm going to be an anchor one day, just you wait."

* * *

><p>"Nice job today Walker." Carina said as she slowly walked up to her friend.<p>

"You too, Carina."

"So what project are you working on?" Miller never wasted any time.

"I'll tell you when I'm finished." Sarah replied. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing on the table. Chuck's face glowed in the background of the call. "Don't you even think about it." Carina had snatched up her phone immediately. Of course, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, is Sarah there?" Chuck asked instantly, knowing it wasn't her.

"Wow, you already know her voice huh? Are you her boyfriend?"

"Uh..." Sarah grabbed her phone back.

"Chuck?" She asked.

"Hi." His voice had shrunken with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry about Carina, she's...interesting."

"Uh, no, it's fine."

"What did you call for?" She asked nicely.

"I just wanted to say that you looked great today."

"Chuck, you saw me like three hours ago." She laughed, noticing that Carina was no longer in the room.

"I mean on the air." He replied.

"You actually watched the news? I'm so proud of you." Chuck laughed at this.

"Yeah, so was Katelyn."

"Hey, I have to go." She heard a commotion outside of her room.

"Yeah, sure, I'll catch you later."

"Okay. Bye Chuck."

"Bye Sarah." And they hung up. She took off her heels and walked outside. Carina had been talking to Devon. They walked up to her slowly.

"What's this about you having a boyfriend?" Devon asked.

"I don't?" Sarah played the confused card.

"Carina talked to him, don't play dumb Sarah."

"So what if I do? It's none of your business. We haven't been together for a while now Devon." She sneered at him.

"That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago." Sarah slapped him. Hard. And then she realized everyone was looking at them. She stormed out of the station barefoot, and as soon as she hopped into her car, she called the one person she felt comfortable with. She called Chuck.


	5. The Kiss

"Hey, this is Chuck. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, just leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." The annoying beep sounded, and Sarah hung up. She should know better than to call. Chuck was a very busy company owner, and he probably didn't have time for her. She drove to her loft, and opened the door slowly. She set her keys down on the small table in her small kitchen, and then walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. She sighed and then fell asleep to the sweet sound of silence.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Bartowski, you have a call on line two." Sienna walked in-step on his right, greeting him after his two hour meeting with another company. After the lawsuit, business had been extremely slow.<p>

"Great. Thanks Sienna."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "Oh, um, what are you doing for dinner?"

"I have somewhere to be tonight…sorry." He stopped right before entering his office.

"Oh…..okay. Sorry for asking then." And she walked away swiftly. Chuck sighed and walked up to his desk, answering the call that was on hold for him.

"Hello?"

"Chuck!"

"Hey, El. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant!" Ellie was beyond excited.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant! But you can't tell Morgan, he's still at work and I haven't told him yet."

"So, you told me before your own husband?"

"I know, it was probably not the best of my ideas…"

"Don't get me wrong sis, I'm really excited for you! But, don't tell Morgan that I already knew. Tell me again later, and I'll act extra surprised." Chuck laughed.

"Thanks Chuck! You wanna come over for dinner?"

"Actually, I already have plans…you wouldn't mind having Katelyn over would you?"

"Not at all! Should I get her from school?"

"That would be great ellie, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ellie paused. "Where exactly are you going to be tonight?"

"Uh, nowhere."

"Do you have a date Chuck?"

"Sure, I guess you could call it that."

"With who!"

"I'll let you know when it becomes serious, okay? I don't even think it'll go anywhere. Not with her anyway…"

"What are you talking about Chuck? Is she a murderer or an assassin or something?"

"No it's not that. It's just…she's incredible El! She's beautiful and funny and smart and I'm…not."

"Chuck, I bet she wouldn't be hanging out with you at all if she didn't think you were amazing too. Plus, you've got some great qualities. You're kind, brilliant, and charming too."

"Thanks Ellie. I guess I just need to know if we could be going anywhere. I mean, we've only really been on one date and I'm already thinking about forever."

"Wow, you must really like her Chuck."

"The only other time I've felt like this was with Jill."

"Well maybe you should tell her that. Maybe she already feels the same way."

"You really are a life saver El."

"I try." Ellie laughed. "I have to go anyway, hope I helped."

"You definitely did, sis. Oh, and congrats again."

"Thanks Chuck, I'll see you later?"

"See you later." And he hung up. Sarah had no clue that he was coming over, he wanted to surprise her. And he didn't even see that she had called.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up to a knock on her door. She looked at the clock, and figured she had been asleep for about three hours. She checked her phone, and saw that Chuck hadn't called back.<p>

"You should have left a message Sarah." She said aloud to herself as she got up and opened her door.

"Sarah Bear!" Molly stumbled into Sarah, giving her a drunken hug.

"Molly, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my favorite sister?" She hiccupped.

"I'm your only sister Molly. Why can't you stay sober for longer than five seconds? I told you I was done with you. Until you can clean up and get a job, I'm done with you."

"I don't have anywhere to go! Okay?" Molly started to cry.

"Don't give me that Molly. You can cry all you want, I've seen it before."

"He left me. And you're all I have Sarah."

"Go to mom and dad. They'll send you somewhere to get help."

"Exactly! But you, you'll give me a chance…"

"I've given you so many chances already! I'm done giving you chances, and I'm done trusting you. You need to go." Sarah grabbed Molly by the arm and pulled her out the door. Molly was sobbing hysterically now.

"Please Sarah! Please…" She begged for help and forgiveness. Sarah slammed the door in her face. And then she cried. She cried because she felt horrible, she cried for slapping Devon, she cried because Chuck never called her back, she cried because she was done with her screwed up life. She slid down the door and onto the floor, where she cried to herself for a good thirty minutes before hearing another knock on her door. She opened, because she couldn't turn Molly away twice.

"I brought some din-" Chuck was standing in front of her, holding groceries. "Whoa, hey, what's wrong? Should I just go?"

"No, please, stay. Come in." Sarah wiped her face with her sleeve, and allowed Chuck to come into her loft.

"I uh, noticed that you called earlier, while I was at the store actually. But I was planning on coming here to surprise you anyway…"

"I bet it will taste great." Sarah laughed.

"You bet it will, I'm making my famous chicken pepperoni." He smiled at her and set his grocery bags down on the counter of her kitchen.

"I can't wait to try it." She sat down at her small table.

"Are you okay? Not to pry into your personal life, but you don't seem okay. There's no reason that a gorgeous news anchor like yourself should be crying on a perfectly good night such as this." Chuck sat down at the other side of the table and took her hands in his.

"It's a really long story Chuck." She smiled weakly at him.

"I got time." He smiled back. Sarah sighed.

"Well, you know how I have a sister?"

"Yeah, Molly right?"

"Yeah, Molly. Well, she isn't exactly the good child in the family…" Sarah talked about her family's problems for a good hour, and Chuck listened to every word. She felt so safe, and appreciated with him sitting here actually listening to her words. With Devon, she felt empty and used. He never actually listened, he only pretended to. Chuck made dinner for the both of them afterwards, and Sarah really enjoyed it. By the time they were finished, they had pretty much talked about their whole lives. Sarah walked Chuck to the door.

"Thanks for letting me cook for you." Chuck smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine." Sarah smiled back, feeling better about her situation. She leaned her head against the doorframe, and looked at Chuck adoringly.

"You know, I feel like I've known you longer than a few weeks Sarah. And I can't shake the feeling either."

"Well Chuck, we did go to high school together."

"I mean like, really know you. Better than anyone else. I, I really like spending time with you."

"And I like spending time with you, Chuck." Sarah stood up straight, and Chuck leaned in for a kiss. They both hesitated for a second, but when their lips finally collided, it was as if the fourth of July had erupted around them. It was a soft, first kiss, but it meant everything to the both of them. Chuck pulled away first, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Night Chuck." She closed the door, only after watching him disappear all the way. She leaned her back against the door and smiled to herself, feeling giddy. She really liked him, even if this was only the second date. She could see herself going somewhere with him, she could see a real relationship. And she liked how he made her feel.


	6. The Daughter

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hey, we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course we are. I'm just a little nervous."

"Sarah Walker…nervous? Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day." Chuck laughed into the phone on his desk.

"It's just, what if she hates me?" Sarah whined.

"Well, then she hates you and I'll have to dump you."

"Chuck, this isn't funny!"

"No, no of course not." Chuck said, mockingly.

"Chuck, she's important to you, and I really want her to like me."

"I know. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time; I just think you're freaking out over nothing Sarah. She's going to like you. Trust me; I think I know my own daughter."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to meet her." Katelyn said fiercely. She was in the kitchen, helping her father with dinner.<p>

"Katelyn, I really need you to be nice."

"And you couldn't have told me, I don't know, maybe last week? Instead of the night she's coming?"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But I _really _need you to be nice." Chuck emphasized.

"You expect me to be nice to someone you just met a week ago?"

"Actually, I went to high school with her, and we 'reconnected' _three _weeks ago. Not one week ago."

"Oooooh. My bad, three weeks ago." Katelyn rolled her eyes. The doorbell rung suddenly and Chuck stopped what he was doing immediately.

"I mean it Katelyn. Be nice." He walked through the living room and to the front door. When he opened it, a smiling Sarah Walker greeted him.

"Hi." She said nervously. Chuck kissed her quickly, and she entered. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a hot pink tank top underneath a black blazer. Her black heels with the same colored pink platforms as her tank top completed the outfit. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail which was curled.

"Dinner is almost finished, just give us a second."

"Okay, no problem. I can be patient." She followed Chuck into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Chuck kissed her again, and returned to the kitchen. "Katelyn, could you go ask her if she wants something to drink?"

"Why me?"

"Because I asked you to." Chuck replied, irritated. Katelyn gave an angry sigh, but did what Chuck told her to. She entered the living room slowly, and tried to get a good look of her dad's new girlfriend, without her noticing. Her first impression of the woman was that she was gorgeous. She had silky blonde hair, and a skinny figure. After Katelyn had made her first assessment, she cleared her throat. Sarah jumped up off the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Katelyn asked snottily.

"Uh, sure." Sarah gave her a weird look and her eyes widened. After a few seconds, Katelyn did the same.

"Hey! You're the woman who went on the roller coaster with me at the fair!"

"I was just going to say the same about you." Sarah laughed and folded her arms. Katelyn stared at the ground. "You thought I was going to be a fat, ugly drag queen didn't you?" Sarah laughed again.

"No, I thought you were going to be exactly what my dad described you as."

"And what's that?"

"A beautiful woman who makes him laugh." Katelyn confessed easily. "I was just hoping he wasn't right."

"Well, we can just pretend like this is the first time we've met. I'm Sarah." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Katelyn." She smiled and shook Sarah's hand.

"Wow, if I knew it was going to be this easy, I would've just suggested we go to a restaurant." Chuck's voice sounded from the doorway to the living room from the kitchen. Sarah and Katelyn laughed at this. "Dinner's ready." He smiled at them.

"Great! I'm starving. Dad never feeds me, so I'm glad you're over. Now he has an excuse to let me eat!" Katelyn rushed into the dining room.

"Was that so bad?" Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Not at all." She replied. He took her hand, and led her into the dining room, where they ate in laughter and friendliness. After dinner, Chuck and Sarah said goodnight to Katelyn, and she retired up to her room. They sat on the couch, watching the news. Sarah was curled up into Chuck, and he had his arms around her.

"So, good first impression? We aren't crazy?" Chuck asked. Sarah laughed.

"Not at all. You guys are great, you especially." Sarah gladly kissed him softly. "I do have a confession to make though…" She trailed.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"I've met Katelyn before today."

"What?" Chuck let go of her so that he could fully look at her.

"When we were at the fair a few weeks ago, her friend had ditched her and she made me pretend to be her friend over the phone, and I rode the Ring of Fire with her because Devon was too scared to go on with me." She didn't stop to take a breath. Chuck stared at her for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. Sarah punched him playfully, and then settled back to her previous position; curled up into his side.

"I knew there was a reason she liked you." Chuck said.

"Well, I thought she would've liked me anyway."

"That's not what you were saying this morning…" Chuck retorted. Sarah punched him harder this time.

"You said she wanted to be an anchor right? That she only watches the news?"

"Yeah, but only Alpha 4. Why?"

"Because she didn't recognize me as an anchor." They didn't talk after that, and before long, they were both asleep. Neither of them realized it either.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Chuck awoke to the sound of Katelyn's whisper. He and Sarah were both laying horizontally on the couch now. But, Sarah was partially on top of Chuck.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't even realize we fell asleep." He whispered back.

"I just hope you didn't do anything on this couch that will make me never want to sit on it again!" Katelyn kept her voice down still. Chuck stifled a laugh.

"Nothing happened. But Sarah did tell me that you two have met before." He narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk about that later." Sarah's phone started to buzz, and Katelyn started to grab it. "Hey, put that down. It isn't yours."

"It could be Devon Woodcomb dad!" Katelyn answered anyway. "Sarah Walker's phone. Can I take a message?"

"I actually need to talk to Sarah herself if you don't mind." The voice replied. Chuck was still silently yelling at Katelyn for answering.

"Is this Daniel Shaw?"

"Why yes it is."

"Can I tell you something? I'm a huge fan of the news!"

"Sure, but make it quick."

"I was just going to tell you…to get your gigantic, head out of your butt and take a look at the rating of your show. Alpha 4 is creaming you. And you want to know why? Because your ego is so big that you can't get a decent crew or anchors or reporters to keep your station afloat. So, I suggest that you change your act, and start being a station manager!" Katelyn hung up. Chuck's mouth hung wide open.

"Wow, I'm glad someone finally told him that." Sarah said groggily. She stirred in Chuck's arms, and they both sat up. Sarah smiled at Katelyn. "But now I have a lot to explain."

"Sarah, I am so sorry. I will ground her for a million years and-"

"No need Chuck. She just did me a huge favor. But I should probably head out." She stood up, and grabbed her shoes which were located at the end of the couch.

"I'll uh, go…wash the dishes or something. Nice to meet you again Sarah." Katelyn smiled and exited the living room.

"She really knows how to exit a room doesn't she?" Chuck rubbed the back of his head, and walked Sarah to the door. Even without shoes on, Chuck was still taller than Sarah who had four inch heels attached to her feet. Sarah opened the door, and started to walk out. She turned around before she walked off the porch.

"That went really well last night. Thanks for having me over." She told him.

"The pleasure was all mine." Chuck used Sarah's line from their second date. She laughed.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely. How about for lunch? Today?"

"I'm at the station until eight."

"I know, I meant I will bring you lunch. That's what a good boyfriend does." Chuck smiled.

"Oh really? And who said you were my boyfriend?" She folded her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Well, no one really. I just assumed that you sleeping over meant we were official…" Chuck said playfully. Sarah kissed him longer than usual, and then walked off the porch and to her car. Before getting in, she said one last thing.

"See you for lunch, boyfriend." She got into her car and sped off towards the station.


	7. Delivery Boy

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for commenting and following this story! I may have some time jumps coming up, but I'm still deciding on them. Anyway, here's another chapter, may be a little while before I can get the next one out, so hopefully this one will keep you interested!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Walker!" Carina yelled from across the parking lot. As Sarah walked away and towards the entrance of the news station, Carina caught up with her.<p>

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You're early today."

"Okay? What are you getting at?"

"You're never early." Carina stepped in front of her before she entered the building. Sarah crossed her arms and huffed.

"Maybe I'm tired of being late." She insisted.

"No. You're not. Because when you're late, you avoid Mr. Six-pack." Carina retorted. Sarah rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"Well, I'm done avoiding him. I have no reason to." Sarah shouldered past Carina and walked into the building, flashing her badge one again and walking towards the elevator.

"Wow, I was wondering when I'd finally start hearing about the guy on the phone." Carina caught up with her once again.

"What guy on what phone?" Sarah tried playing dumb, but Carina never fell for it. As the elevator went up, Carina wouldn't let it drop.

"C'mon Sarah, why won't you just trust me for once?" Carina whined. Sarah was surprised that her friend used her first name.

"_If _I did have a boyfriend, I'd tell you _if _it became serious. Okay?" The doors opened, and the girls stepped out. As they walked to their dressing rooms, they were both silent. Carina entered hers with a pout plastered to her face, while Sarah was called yet again before she could enter hers.

"Sarah, you have a minute?" Shaw yelled over the mass of people getting ready to start today's show. She walked into her boss' office, and watched as he sat down slowly in his chair behind his oversized desk.

"What's up Daniel?" She joked, but he remained serious.

"I received an interesting opinion this morning by someone using your phone." He laced his fingers together with his elbows pinned to the desk.

"Oh, yeah, about that-"

"I don't really care who it was, nor why they would talk to me like that, but I would rather it never happen again. Is that too much to ask from you Ms. Walker?" He said in a disdainful tone.

"Not at all Mr. Shaw." She said spitefully. He narrowed his eyes and then placed his hands down flat on the desk.

"Now, we have something else to discuss. Please, sit." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

* * *

><p>"Uh, look buddy. Sarah is expecting me." Chuck tried to explain to the security guard at the front entrance to the building.<p>

"No badge, no entry." The guard was about two Chuck's put together with a ton of muscle.

"I just need to give her her lunch." Chuck held up the Burger King bag.

"I'll deliver it for you then." The guard tried to snatch the bag out of Chuck's hand. But Chuck pulled back.

"Could you maybe just call her down here with you walkie-talkie thingy?"

"No."

"Glad to know they have such friendly staff here…" Chuck trailed when the guard growled. "Hey, uh, you!" Chuck yelled to a man walking towards the elevator that led to the top floor. The man looked at him weirdly and then walked over to him. His badge read **Devon Woodcomb: Anchor**.

"Yeah, what do you need bro?" Devon asked from a few steps away.

"Could you maybe tell Sarah that I brought her lunch?" Chuck asked hopefully. Devon looked him over and laughed.

"I'll just get her down here for you okay? I'm Devon. You her delivery boy?"

"Yeah, something like that." Chuck nervously let out a sigh. Devon went back to the elevator and stepped on. Ten minutes later, Sarah appeared. She had changed her clothes. She was now in a sapphire blue skin-tight dress with sleeves that stopped at her wrists, and jet black platformed heels. Her hair had come down from her ponytail, and it had been straightened. She smiled as soon as she saw him, and he smiled back. She loved the fact that he showed up looking like himself. She didn't need him to be fancy for her. Chuck was wearing a deep red long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and his black Chuck Taylor's.

"Hey Chuck, sorry about that." She glanced at the guard.

"Not a problem." He handed her the Burger King bag. "I kinda remember you telling me something about like medium rare hamburgers with extra pickles?" Sarah smiled wider.

"Yeah, something like that." She looked to the guard. "He's with me." She started to pull Chuck past the line of entering the main part of the station, but the guard stopped her.

"No badge, no entry." He glared.

"Really?" Sarah said angrily at him.

"Guard! Guard! There someone trying to break in on the basement floor!" Carina came running off the elevator. The guard rushed away, to go find the perp. "You owe me." She looked to Sarah when he was gone.

"C'mon Chuck." Sarah took his hand once again, and led him to the elevator.

"So, you're the mystery phone guy." Carina inspected him when they were on the way up. She squeezed his arms first. "Nice and toned."

"Carina. Really?" Sarah sighed. Carina moved her hand to his butt.

"Very nice." Then she placed both hands on his waist and slowly moved them up to his chest. "_Very _nice." Sarah rolled her eyes as Carina stepped in front of him. She kissed him roughly and left him wide eyed. "Yummy." Was all she said before exiting the now open elevator.

"Sarah, I swear I had no id-"

"I know Chuck." She cut him off, smiling at him. "Don't worry, I still like you." She showed him around the station, and stopped when she saw Devon approaching. "I'm so sorry Chuck." She said suddenly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Hey! Looks like you found your delivery boy." Devon clapped Chuck on the shoulder, with a styrofoam cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Delivery boy? Devon, this is my boyfriend Chuck." Sarah replied. Devon's hand retreated faster than Superman's famous blur.

"Boyfriend huh? You batter watch out Charlie, by next year she'll be on top of someone else!" he let out a chuckle and walked away.

"For that." Sarah turned to Chuck, answering his previous question.

"He's an ass." Chuck told her.

"You don't say." She mumbled. "How about we go to my dressing room so that I can eat this, huh?"

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan." And with that, he followed her to her room. Her name was engraved on a metal tag on the outside. "What happens when someone gets fired?"

"What?"

"Like, how do they get it off?"

"Oh, they just replace the door." She led him into the room and he gasped. Her closet to the right was ginormous. There was a huge mirror at the end wall, with light bulbs all around it to help the anchor see where she is putting her makeup. She set the bag down on a mini table right beside the door, and shut the door and locked it. Chuck wandered over to the closet and stared at all of the clothes inside.

"Wow, you have a lot of clothes." Chuck gazed. "Are all of these for your work? Sarah?" He turned around after hearing only silence and came face to face with his girlfriend. She shut the door to her closet agonizingly slow.

"That's what you came here to talk about, Chuck? Clothes?" She was a centimeter away from his face.

"Uh, yes?"

"Wrong answer." Sarah kissed him with passion, and he returned the favor. She pulled him over to the counter right below the mirror and pushed the chair aside. Chuck lifted her onto the counter while still keeping his lips attached to hers, while she started to lift up his shirt. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hands were on his face.

"Walker! You have two minutes 'til we're live! Let's go!" Shaw pounded on the door. Chuck and Sarah pulled apart. He fixed his shirt and she stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go then huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Okay, well, uh, I'll see you later then?" Chuck kissed her quickly and then exited the room after unlocking it. Sarah sighed, and joined her crew for one last time as the main anchor for Queen6 news. She didn't even get the chance to tell Chuck that she was moving to Alpha4.


	8. Oh No

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my most reviewed story, and I love continuing it! I know some of you were worried about time jumps, and this one kinda sprung ahead a bit, but not much has changed. No proposals, no I love you's, no moving in together, just them being more comfortable with the relationship and around each other. I hope this chapter ends in a good way for you guys. :)**

* * *

><p>A little over four months had passed since Sarah had moved news stations. She was much happier as a reporter for Alpha4 than she had ever been an anchor for Queen6. Chuck didn't like the idea at first, as he thought the move was a demotion, but Sarah told him that she would much rather be out in the field reporting than sitting behind a desk reading off a prompter. Today was their five month anniversary, and Chuck was supposed to be taking her out to dinner. She had a lot more free time, as there were several other reporters to take on the job as well. Sarah had on a tight purple dress with a black belt around the middle, her now famous black platform heels, and sparkly purple earrings that she had bought just for this occasion. Her hair was in a bun this time, even though Chuck liked it down the best. She had just finished applying her make up when her phone buzzed and a picture of her and Chuck kissing popped up onto the screen. It was her favorite picture of them.<p>

"You forget about me Mr. Bartowski?" She said in a joking tone.

"No, but…you're probably going to hate me after I tell you this…" He trailed. Sarah started to worry.

"What?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"Katelyn kinda has a fever, so I kinda can't go out tonight." He said with sadness in his voice. Sarah let out a breath of relief.

"Chuck! God, don't start a sentence like that!" She playfully yelled at him.

"Sorry…I just know how much tonight meant to you, I mean, I haven't seen you in like a week." He said.

"I know, but if Katelyn's sick, then it's no problem. She's your top priority Chuck, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Sarah smiled.

"So you aren't mad?" He still sounded upset.

"Not at all." Sarah kept her cheery tone.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay…I'll pretend like I believe you." Sarah laughed at this.

"Well, I actually don't mind. But, you can pretend like I'm upset with you if that's really what you want." She said to him. After a few more minutes of talking, his father duties had taken over, and Chuck had to hang up. Sarah changed quickly, jumping into her PINK by Victoria Secret yoga pants, a loose grey Harvard t-shirt, and her pure white vans. She had let her hair down, and taken her earrings out. She grabbed her purse and her keys, and practically ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"How you doing kiddo?" Chuck asked, placing the thermometer in Katelyn's mouth yet again.<p>

"Fine." She mumbled through her closed mouth. The thermometer beeped, and Chuck took it out of his daughter's mouth. 100.9 degrees was her temperature.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." He retorted.

"Dad, really, you and Sarah should go out. Please don't stay here because of me." She groaned.

"There's no way I'm leaving you."

"Did you at least call?"

"Yes I called! Who do you think I am? Devon Woodcomb?" Chuck scoffed. Katelyn laughed at this.

"I'm really sorry dad…"

"Hey, don't be. Sarah wasn't even mad. Okay? All is good." He smiled. Chuck kissed the top of her head and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. He lightly stepped down the stairs, and came face to face with a smiling Sarah Walker when he reached the bottom.

"Sorry, I should have called but I thought they key would be easier." She held up the spare key that was always hidden underneath the mat. "I didn't know if Katelyn was awake or not." Sarah kept her voice down. Chuck smiled from ear to ear and kissed his girlfriend long and lovingly.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're here." They walked into the living room, and Sarah set her things down on the coffee table. "Do you want anything?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Water?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Please, Sarah, you've lasted five months of Bartowski hell. I don't think water is an option." He came back out to the living room carrying a tray that held wine, two wine glasses, a bouquet of roses, and a bag of jellybeans, PEZ, Oreos, Swedish fish, and M&M's.

"Wow, are you trying to give me a sugar coma?" Sarah laughed as Chuck set the tray down in between them. He opened the wine, and poured their glasses, and they relaxed to the sound of Nina Simone's voice on Chuck's record player. They fed each other at least one of every type of candy, and drank half the bottle of wine. Of course, Chuck got up every once in a while to check up on Katelyn, and Sarah didn't mind at all. She had arrived around 8:00pm, and it was now 2:00am. She and Chuck had been kissing deeply on the couch, and before it went any further, Sarah pulled away.

"What?" Chuck asked, feeling her hesitation.

"It's kinda late…maybe I should go home." Sarah said timidly. Chuck had no idea what was going on with Sarah. It had only started a few weeks ago that she would pull away if they were close to going all the way.

"Uh, okay?" Chuck was totally confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sarah kissed him quickly and the grabbed her things, leaving the house quickly.

* * *

><p>"I totally pulled away, Alex." Sarah was sitting on her couch with her recently found new best friend.<p>

"Why? He's funny, charming, not to mention hot…"

"Thanks." Sarah said shortly.

"I'm just saying…what would make you want to pull away? Why don't you want to fully commit to him?" Alex asked her. Sarah frowned. She wanted to commit to him, she wanted to go all the way, she just needed to figure out what was keeping her from fully loving the greatest man on earth. "Uh, Carina just texted me and told me to tell you that your sister is at McDougall's again?" Alex interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh no." Sarah jumped up and grabbed her purse, running out of her loft without even explaining to Alex. She raced in her car to the bar her sister loved to get completely wasted at. When she showed up, an unconscious Molly was being placed into an ambulance on a stretcher. "Molly! What happened to her?" Sarah rushed up to a paramedic.

"I'm sorry, who're you?"

"I'm her sister, what the hell happened to her!" Sarah was in panic mode.

"Calm down miss. We think its alcohol poisoning, but we aren't sure. You can ride with her to the hospital if you'd like." The medic answered. Sarah hopped in without question. She cried over her sister and the ambulance sped to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Molly, this is all my fault." She was the one who had kicked Molly out after she had begged for forgiveness, and because of Sarah, her sister was going to die. When they arrived, Sarah called her parents and then Chuck. Of course Chuck showed up first. He didn't even ask, he just enveloped Sarah in his arms, and let her cry into him. When her parents showed up, all hell broke loose.

"Sarah! Sarah! What happened?" Sarah left Chuck, and hugged her parents, as they comforted her in a different way.

"She was at McDougall's drinking, and she had way too much, and I should've been there…" She trailed.

"Why weren't you with her?" Jack asked seriously.

"I kinda kicked her out dad…" Sarah was acting like a defenseless five year old.

"What! We asked you to do one thing, and that was to watch your sister! And you couldn't even do that." Her mother erupted.

"I know, I'm so sorry…"

"You don't deserve to see her. We don't want you here." Jack snapped at her.

"I understand dad…this is all my fault."

"You're damn right it's all your fault. You should've kept her away from all this crap!" Chuck couldn't take it anymore.

"Neither of you have any right to talk to her like this!" He said with a slightly raised voice. Sarah hadn't even seen him come over until he was already there. "Sarah is your daughter as well, and just so you know, she _did _try to keep Molly away from everything. Sarah has given her multiple chances to change. Maybe you should pay more attention to your children rather than dump one on the other and expect her to watch the other one's every move. You two are as much to blame as you think Sarah is. Molly is a grown woman, who shouldn't need babysitting every minute of every day." He finished with a huff.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to talk to us like that?" Jack asked.

"Someone who obviously cares about Sarah more than you ever will." Chuck stormed out of the hospital.

"That's real great Sarah. You let your sister die, and you have an ass of a boyfriend. Great life you have." Her mother said. Sarah ran after Chuck once the last word left her mother's mouth.

"Chuck! Chuck wait." She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. He whirled on her.

"How could you just stand there and let them attack you like that! They weren't right Sarah, because it's their job as parents to make sure _both_ of their kids are safe and well taken care of!" Sarah had never seen Chuck this upset before.

"But they are right Chuck. They asked me to take care of Molly and I couldn't do it. I failed." She said sadly.

"Sarah, you deserve to be treated with so much more respect than they give you. I can't believe you didn't stand up for yourself."

"Well, you stood up for me enough for the both of us." She glared at him. "By the way, you have no right to talk to my parents like that Chuck. You might not like them, but they're still my parents."

"They aren't your parents Sarah. Parents love their kids no matter what they do. Those people in there obviously don't give a flying crap about you."

"You know what Chuck? I'm done with you judging me about this. If you can't let it go, then I think we need a break." Sarah couldn't believe what she had just said.

"You don't mean that." Chuck said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I do. I'm done talking about my parents."

"I guess we need a break then. Because I'm not just going to sit here and let you be bullied by the people who are supposed to be there for you always." Chuck walked away. And Sarah just stood there, watching him disappear. No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses had been playing on the speakers outside, and Sarah had no idea why the perfect song was playing at the perfect moment. And she would never forget the song either. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my latest chapter guys! Sorry if you don't like my idea of the fight...but I promise it isn't the end of this Charah story. :) I was only planning to do like, 10 chapters of this, but I came up with more idea's. I have no clue how people write 75 chapter stories though, its crazy! My next xhapter should be coming soon, so I hope you enjoyed this one!<strong>


	9. I Love You

**A/N: Okay, this is my longest on-going story and it was going fine until the last chapter. A few people *cough cough* hated my idea of the last chapter and I can respect that. To each their own right? Anyway, I've been so busy and tried to write the best next chapter for my viewers when I realized that this is my story. I can do whatever I want with it. I explain why the fight happened last chapter and hopefully the explanation helps a few of you believe in my writing again. So here's my latest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One month. One full month without Chuck's ear to ear grin. One full month without Katelyn's vibrant laugh. And it was all her fault. Sarah had just finished up interviewing a 110 year old man at a retirement home just a town away, and all she could think about was Chuck and Katelyn. He wouldn't return her calls or texts, and she didn't blame him. She had been horrible to him, so why should he forgive her? She had no right to be forgiven, and she wasn't expecting to be either.<p>

"You okay Sarah?" Bryce Larkin came up beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" Bryce had become a great friend within the five months she had already been there for.

"Nothing important." She sighed.

"Alright." He knew to give her the space she was hinting she needed. "A few of us are going out tonight. If you want to join, we'll be at McDougall's." Bryce walked away, leaving Sarah to think. The name of the bar they were going to hit her hard, and she decided that she would go and see her sister.

* * *

><p>Chuck hadn't seen Katelyn this down since Jill had left them. Not even going to Morgan and Ellie's house was helping her mood. She didn't even watch the news anymore, and that was just as bad as Oreo cookies with no milk.<p>

"Why is she like this? I mean, what triggered it?" Ellie asked him. They were in the kitchen alone, so that they could talk without Katelyn hearing.

"It happened after I stopped seeing Sarah. I mean, I didn't stop seeing her….I don't think."

"You don't think?"

"I haven't been taking her calls or talking to her for the past month. She said she needed a break, and I thought I'd give her that." He shrugged.

"But she's been calling you?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Not everyday, but she has been. But she never leaves a message. I stand by the phone constantly waiting for her to say at least one word…but she never does."

"Then maybe you should just be a man and answer the phone!" Ellie insisted.

"I can't Sarah. Physically, mentally, and emotionally I just can't."

"She really hurt you didn't she?" Ellie's face turned sympathetic.

"I can't even begin to explain El." Chuck sighed.

* * *

><p>Molly had been staying in the rehab center for about three weeks, and she was already getting better. She hadn't touched a drink, and she had definitely livened up to become her old self. Sarah always called before showing up, trying to avoid her parents. They usually didn't come on Friday's so Sarah decided to just show up. She knocked on the door of her sister's room confidently, but nervous as well. She was always nervous before showing up, mostly because she felt responsible for her sister being in this place. When the door opened, she wished she hadn't come.<p>

"Sarah?" Her mother said as a question.

"Hi mom," She looked to Molly who was sitting on the bed, "I shouldn't have come. Sorry." Sarah turned around and walked away. She had reached the elevator to go down when she heard her name.

"Sarah! Wait, please wait." Her mother called for her and grabbed her hand when she finally caught up.

"What do you want mom? An apology for me coming here? Well I can't do that. I love Molly, and I have been taking care of her whether you think so or not. And thanks to you, I lost the one person who cares about me the most. How can you live with the act that I'll probably never be happy again? _You're _the one who should be ashamed mom. Not me." And with that, she stepped into the elevator letting the doors close slowly, making her mother's shocked face disappear. Once she knew she was alone, she broke down. She had been bottling everything up, and it felt good to let it all out. She cried into her hands and slid down to the floor of the elevator. She was just glad that she was wearing her jeans. She had forgotten to press the 1st floor button, and she realized this when her mother's face appeared in front of her once again.

"Sarah, oh honey…" Emma Walker walked over to her daughter, sat down next to her, and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was going to apologize to you." Sarah looked up at her mother.

"What?" Sarah wiped her tears.

"After your friend yelled at us at the hospital, your father and I realized he was right. We shouldn't have left you in charge of Molly, because she's our responsibility. And we do love you Sarah, we just lost our way." Emma said. Sarah jumped up.

"You're apologizing to me?" Sarah asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, and I should have a long time ago."

"I'm sorry mom, I have to go." Sarah bolted out the elevator and used the stairs instead. She raced out of the building in a flash, not noticing that it was starting to rain.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching her tonight Ellie." Chuck said in the doorway of his sister's house.<p>

"No problem, I still need the practice before your niece comes." She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. Chuck hugged his sister and then left the house. He didn't want to go home, so when he got into the car, he drove to nowhere. He didn't know where he would end up, but he drove anyway. When he did stop, he was in the parking lot of the store where he reconnected with Sarah. He sat in his car for about an hour before he actually went in. When he got to the milk isle, he realized just how much he missed Sarah. His heart literally started to hurt, and he wasn't sure if he was going to ever get over her. He decided to take Ellie's advice and call Sarah back. She never answered.

* * *

><p>Sarah knocked on the door quietly. She had run the whole way here, without knowing that this is where she would end up. She didn't know why her legs had carried her to his place, but she wasn't going to turn back now.<p>

"Sarah?" The door opened and a confused face greeted her.

"Hi Devon." Sarah replied softly.

"What are you doing here?" He let her enter his apartment, and she sat down in the chair directly in front of her.

"I messed up Devon. And I don't know how to take it back." Sarah started to cry again. She hadn't cried this much in her entire life.

"Whoa, I've never seen you cry. How bad are we talking?"

"I love him Devon. And now he won't talk to me. I actually love him, and I don't know how to say it."  
>"Well, what did you do?"<p>

"I told him to leave. I made him leave me. Because I'm too afraid to face my feelings and let someone in." She looked up at him.

"I know what you mean. Really, I do. Me and Zondra went through a rough patch, but now we're engaged."

"What?"

"Oh…you didn't hear?" Devon asked her.

"No, I didn't…but I'm happy for you, I'm glad you found someone." A genuine smile spread across her face and Devon smiled back.

"Maybe you just need to tell hamburger boy what you just told me." He suggested. Sarah stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I never loved you Devon, you really are a great guy. Zondra is a lucky girl." And she left his apartment. But instead of running to Chuck's house, she walked, figuring out what to say. About halfway there, it had started to rain outside. And by the time she was only a few blocks away, it had started to pour. When she arrived, she was soaked to the bone. "What are you doing Sarah?" She asked herself aloud. Why did she come? Why was she here? He wouldn't take her back, not after what she did. She stood there in the rain, asking herself questions.

"Sarah?" She heard her name called from the porch. Just as she had turned around, his voice cut through her thoughts. She turned back around to stare at the figure on the porch. She knew it was him, even though it was dark outside.

"Chuck." She said. He walked slowly to her, not sure what he was expecting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, only a few inches away from her. He was getting soaked now as well. Sarah wanted to run back to her car at the facility Molly was at. But instead, she faced her inner demons, the feelings she wished so badly to share with Chuck.

"I needed to come here. I needed to tell you." She looked at the ground.

"Tell me what?" He inched closer to her.

"I'm not good at this Chuck, I'm not good at relationships with meaning, or relationships in general. I've never done this before. I've never loved someone the way I love you, and the fact is that it scares the hell out of me. I'm scared Chuck, I'm scared that if we get serious or commit to each other that we'll mess it up. And I don't want to mess it up because I need you. I found the dumbest thing to blame you for, and it made no sense and I'm sorry. Thanks to you, my parents love me again, and my mom apologized to me. So I guess I'm apologizing to you now, because I was wrong. For what I put you through and for what I blamed you for. I'm so sorry Chuck." She looked at him as he stood there. And then he started to laugh. Sarah had just spilled her feelings out to him, and he was laughing. He must have seen the shocked look on her face, because he stopped.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you Sarah. I just think it's crazy how you couldn't have told me this inside where its warm and dry." He smiled his famous Chuck Bartowski smile at her and she flew at him. Her lips crashed into his, and she could feel the sparks exploding from them. He pulled away from her slowly, and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I didn't take your calls. And I'm sorry for talking to your parents the way I did."

"No Chuck, you were protecting me. I'm the one who should be sorry, there wasn't even a reason to be mad at you. I just picked something so random and stupid because I'm a coward."

"Don't be sorry. Maybe we did need a break, because now you finally realize your true feelings. And just for the record, I love you too." They kissed again, but deeper this time. And Chuck knew that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Chuck made sure to hold on extra tight as he carried her into the house and up to his room. They finished the night together more than once, and there was no where else in the world that either of them would want to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Sorry if it was a little short...but I hoped you all liked it. This was actually a hard one for me, as I wanted to try and set up the ending. Next chapter should be way more fluffy, so stick around! And please, please comment! Thanks again!<strong>


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've taken forever and it's this short...I hope I can be forgiven for that. Lots of Charah fluff in this one though, and I plan to continue with it! No more fights for Chuck and Sarah for a LONG time. :) Maybe not even at all, who knows? Thanks for commenting and reviewing! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p>Chuck had woken up long before Sarah, but he didn't dare move. He didn't even want to move really, he found that he liked watching her sleep. Her face seemed so peaceful and at ease. Chuck started to smile as her eyes slowly started to open.<p>

"Hi." He whispered with a smile still plastered on his face. Sarah stretched and rubbed her eyes open, smiling back at her boyfriend.

"Hi."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well, I don't think either of us really slept last night." Sarah said mischievously. She leaned into Chuck and kissed him, and he obliged.

"Do you have to work today?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sarah checked her watch, "I have to be there at noon."

"And what time is it now?"

"Ten."

"Oh." Chuck's smile faded into a frown as Sarah got out of the bed. She walked over to his closet and pulled on one of his light blue long sleeved shirts, and a pair of his boxers.

"I guess I have time to stay for breakfast and a shower." She smiled at him wickedly. Chuck laughed and got out of bed as well, pulling on his boxers. They walked downstairs hand in hand, and they laughed and talked while Chuck made waffles. And, much to both of their delight, a massive amount of kissing was definitely involved. "Wow, strawberries and whipped cream. I feel so special." Sarah joked.

"Well I remember you telling me about how your dad used to make them like this…" Chuck trailed. Sarah looked up at him lovingly after taking a gigantic bite of waffles.

"You really do listen to everything I say don't you?" She said in between swallowing.

"Every word." Chuck kissed her slowly and affectionately.

"Okay, these are really good, but how about that shower?" Sarah raced Chuck up to the bathroom, and the house echoed with their giggles.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm home!" Katelyn shut the door behind her and tossed her back pack down beside the small table found inside the doorway. "Dad?" She yelled again. Still no reply. She walked into the kitchen to grab a soda, and she looked at the clock. It was 10:58, so her dad was definitely home. She looked around and saw a plate full of waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream. She had no idea what was going on, so she wandered up to his room, and found clothes lying everywhere. And not just her father's. Katelyn's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the main bathroom. Her legs took her to the slightly cracked open door, and she knocked. She held back a laugh when she heard her dad shooshing someone and telling them to be quiet.<p>

"Katelyn?" He sounded mortified.

"Yeah, it's me dad. I just got home." She played along.

"Oh, uh, so early?"

"I didn't really want to stay at aunt Ellie's…are those waffles down there for me?" She heard a woman laughing silently in the shower.

"Yeah! I knew you would be coming home early." He chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure they aren't for your friend that's in the shower with you?" It took all of her strength not to laugh. Chuck didn't reply. "I'll just be in my room okay? Have fun in here." She walked away, finally letting out her laughs. It had only been ten minutes after that, and Chuck knocked on Katelyn's door.

"Am I allowed in?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, you always are." She laughed.

"Well, I know I probably just scarred you for life so…you never know." He laughed back. Katelyn was checking Facebook on her laptop that rested on top of her desk in the right hand corner of her room. Her bed was close by, so Chuck sat down on it and Katelyn spun around in her wheely chair.

"You may have scarred me for life, but you're still my dad and I have to deal with you." She still looked at him as her hero, and that made him feel much better.

"It's not like I planned any of this okay?" Chuck said. Katelyn held up her hands.

"Whoa, no details please!" There was another knock on her door and Katelyn looked over to see Sarah standing in the doorway. "Okay, am I seeing things?" Katelyn looked at Chuck.

"Uh, no…she's really here." He laughed.

"I have to go Chuck." Sarah definitely looked like she didn't want to leave.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," He stood up and turned back around to face Katelyn, "We'll finish this in a minute." He and Sarah then exited her room. Of course Katelyn watched them from the top of the stairs. Their voices and bodies were clear from down below.

"I wish I didn't have work." Sarah whined. Chuck held her hands in his.

"Well we always have after work." He smiled and kissed her. From up top, Katelyn smiled widely.

"Yeah, that is true." Sarah replied. "I guess I'll see you after then." She kissed Chuck this time, and then opened the door, walking outside. Chuck closed the door behind her, only to have it be knocked on a few seconds after. He opened it again.

"You just can't stay away can you?" He smiled.

"I walked here last night…you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the facility Molly's at would you? That's where I left my car."

"Sure no problem. Boyfriends do that for their girlfriends right?"

"Yes, yes they do."


	11. New York

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I'm really bad with posting sooner rather than later. But I made this chapter longer than the others due to the fact that my last one was super short. So I hope you like this one...keep commenting! :)**

* * *

><p>"The people living on Redfern Lane say that the bear didn't do much harm, just trampled a few flowers. This is Sarah Walker with Alpha4 news, keep safe and watch your flowers closely." Sarah flashed a smile at the camera before Gerald the cameraman turned it off.<p>

"Watch your flowers closely?" Gerald teased her. Sarah laughed.

"It just kinda slipped out? I couldn't think of anything to say." She looked around the street at the people who had left their houses to watch, and she noticed Chuck standing on the sidewalk to her left. He smiled widely at her and she smiled back, waving. "Hey Gerry, I have lunch plans…you wouldn't mind taking it back by yourself to run the film would you?" She gave him her best 'sorry' face and he laughed.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you so much!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and than hurried over to Chuck. He gave her the best hug he could, followed by a quick kiss. "Not much for PDA huh?" She joked.

"Oh no, I love PDA." He took her entire body in his arms and kissed her again. But this time, they both got really into it. They forgot about the world around them and dissolved into each others love. Sarah pulled away reluctantly when she snapped back into reality. She stood there with her eyes closed for a split second, and then let out a breath.

"Wow." She blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I had no idea that was possible." Chuck let out a breath as well. Then they both started laughing. They walked hand in hand to Chuck's Ferrari, and they both couldn't be happier. They went to lunch at a local Olive Garden and played footsy under the table while talking. Chuck had never felt this way about anyone, not even Jill. He had finally found his one true love, and he wasn't going to let her go anywhere, he was going to keep her forever.

"So how's the business? I haven't really heard you talk about it in a while." Sarah said after swallowing a bite of her Chicken Scampi.

"Not too bad I guess. We ended up not getting sued so that's always a good thing." Chuck laughed.

"I guess so." She laughed back.

"But, I do have a big trip coming up…" He trailed.

"How long?"

"Just two weeks. But, I'll be in New York."

"New York? What's in New York?"

"Oh nothing, just a yearly convention thing." Chuck shrugged.

"Oh, well when do you leave?"

"Saturday." Sarah almost dropped her fork.

"That's four days from now."

"Yeah…that's the bad part."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She asked.

"I didn't really know how, to be honest."

"I'm going to miss you." Sarah whined.

"I was thinking that maybe you don't have to." Chuck pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Will you come with me?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Dead serious." Chuck smiled.

"But what about work? I can't just leave."

"Sure you can. Tell them you have pink-eye or something."

"Yeah, like that's going to work."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that worked." Sarah said as she and Chuck walked into LAX. She had chosen flat brown leather sandals from American Eagle this time instead of heels. Of course Chuck had on his black Chuck Taylor's. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt that made his muscles stand out even more and dark blue jeans. Sarah was wearing a loose but pretty teal blue shirt and light blue short shorts that showed off her long, perfectly tanned, and perfectly toned legs. They got through security without a problem, and only had to wait an hour to board the plane. Chuck had gotten them first class seating, so they were the first to board. Sarah was glad there were only two seats per row on each side, because she wanted to be with Chuck only. She had never had so much fun on a plane. Chuck told her stories about him and Katelyn, and some things he did as a kid. Sarah did the same, talking about how she stuck a pea up her nose and couldn't get it out when she was about two. They had both fallen asleep about halfway through the flight and stayed asleep until they arrived. Chuck had a chauffeur pick them up and take them to the Trump Hotel. Chuck opened the door for Sarah, and she was amazed when she walked inside. A beautiful chandelier hung in the center of the lobby and there were marble floors that glistened in the light.<p>

"Mr. Bartowski!" A bellhop rushed up to Chuck and gave him a firm handshake.

"Mr. Bartowski, you're back!"

"Hey, it's Mr. Bartowski!"

"Ahh, here to check in Mr. Bartowski?" Chuck was suddenly swarmed with hotel workers. Sarah stood behind him, taking in the fact that Chuck was a celebrity here. After making their way through the mass of people, Chuck walked up to the front desk.

"Hello Charles." The man behind the very tall counter greeted him.

"Please Bobby, its Chuck." He smiled.

"Of course." Bobby nodded. "Regular Superior Suite today sir?"

"Actually I was thinking we'd take the Park Suite." Chuck looked to Sarah and smiled.

"Different type of girl this year eh?" A voice sounded from behind them.

"Jason!" Chuck hugged the very largely built man who was wearing all black.

"Who did you bring this time?" Jason looked to Sarah.

"Uh, this is Sarah."

"Well hello Sarah. Wait until this one tells you about his big secret." He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Chuck with his shoulder.

"She already knows about Katelyn, Jason." Chuck sighed. Jason looked surprised. "Sarah and I have been together for eight months."

"Oh, uh, well…let me go grab your bags." Jason coughed and rushed out of the lobby.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain later." Chuck said to Sarah nervously. She couldn't wait for him to explain this one. The suite was amazing. They had a marble bath, a HDTV plasma flat screen TV, a ginormous bed, two extremely large closets, a full mini bar, and endless room service. The windows that looked over Central Park were floor-to-ceiling, and Sarah couldn't believe the view. Chuck was unloading his suitcase in the bedroom, while Sarah admired everything in the main part of their suite.

"So about that Jason guy…what was he talking about?" She shouted to Chuck.

"Oh, uh, just stupid stuff. He's pretty much a useless bodyguard." Chuck yelled back. Sarah walked to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded.

"So you don't come here with a new girl every year?" Sarah asked. Chuck jumped at the sound of her now close voice. He looked at her.

"Look Sarah…" Chuck started. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I'm not who I was a year ago. To answer your question, yes I do bring a new girl, but not every year. I usually bring Katelyn, but sometimes I just need some time to myself."

"So the times that you don't bring her, you bring some random woman?"

"Well when you say it like that…" Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Yes."

"Am I just another woman that you bring?" Sarah looked at the ground.

"No, no, Sarah you're so much more than that." She looked up again. "You're everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever _needed_. I don't want you to ever think that you're just some random woman, okay? You're _my_ woman." He smiled and Sarah reflected him. He kissed her slowly and smoothly, and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck, and he just barely lifted her off the ground and placed her on the bed. She was lying underneath him and she lifted up his shirt, and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and he shivered. She laughed at this. Chuck placed his hands on both sides of Sarah, and held himself up to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just really love you, that's all." Chuck smiled.

"That's all? You loving me is everything Chuck, and I love you too." She smiled back. She pulled his head to hers for another series of kisses, and they didn't leave that bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"That was the best bath I've ever had." Sarah pulled on the robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door, and looked to Chuck who still had his eyes closed in relaxation in the warm water of the marble bathtub.<p>

"Ditto babe." He said quietly.

"So why exactly do you come to New York every year?" She asked, while brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "You told me it was a convention, but why would you bring Katelyn?"  
>"You'll find out today. But we have a little bit of shopping to do." Chuck replied. "If you would be so kind as to handing me my robe, we can get started early." Sarah put the brush down and walked to the tub. Chuck opened his eyes.<p>

"Who says I want to give you your robe. Maybe I like you best without one." Sarah said seductively. She kissed Chuck and then did as he had asked. He got out quickly and they dressed without any sexual interruptions. They walked out of the hotel holding hands, and Chuck led her to the left of the building. "What, no limo?" Sarah joked.

"Nah, I thought that a nice walk would be fine for today." Chuck said to her.

"It's so nice out." Sarah gazed around in wonder, slipping on her aviator sunglasses to shield her amazing blue eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, New York at this time of year is just perfect."

"You know, Christmas is in two months." Sarah sighed.

"Not a big fan?"

"I used to be…until Molly told me Santa wasn't real." Sarah grumbled.

'Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, your _younger _sister told you that Santa wasn't real?"

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. But it was a very difficult age for me." Sarah tried to defend herself.

"I bet." Chuck laughed some more as they walked around the humungous city. Chuck led her into a bunch of stores, and they ate lunch at a very fancy restaurant, but he was saving the best for last.

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm?" He held the door open for her.

"Why are we going into a dress shop?"

"Because you need something nice to wear for where we're going." He replied and walked behind her as they entered. Sarah looked around for a few minutes, but hardly looked at all. "Okay, the whole point of us coming here is for you to find something."

"I know…but it's so expensive. My wallet is definitely not as big as yours."

"Which is why we'll be using _my_ wallet." He said. Sarah's eyes widened.

"No! Chuck, I am not going to let you buy me a billion dollar dress!" She argued.

"Sarah, none of these dresses are over $60,000. I can manage." He looked to a worker. "Uh, excuse me; we're looking for the perfect dress." He said.

"Oh! What a lovely couple. Spur of the moment wedding?" The woman asked. Both Chuck's and Sarah's faces flushed.

"No, not a wedding." Chuck quickly corrected. "Just an annual convention. It's actually an auction, but we need something stunning for my perfect _girlfriend_ here." He put more emphasis on 'girlfriend' and Sarah couldn't help but notice.

"Oh sure, we can find the perfect dress!" Sarah tried on twenty-four dresses and still couldn't find the one she loved.

"Chuck, I don't think we're going to find anything." Sarah huffed.

"Hang on a sec." Chuck whipped out his phone. "Hey Katelyn. Everything's fine…we're trying to find Sarah a dress. Yes, I would love it if you could help…okay, shoot me a picture when you're done. Love you too, bye." He hung up.

"You called Katelyn?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's good at these things." He smiled and his phone went off. He looked at it with a surprised expression. "Wow, she already found one." He walked to the worker and asked if she had that dress and she nodded. It only took a few minutes for her to go get it, and for Sarah to try it on. "Well?" He asked. His jaw dropped when Sarah stepped out of the dressing space. The cobalt blue dress was stunning. It had triangle patters in rhinestones around the waist and along the right shoulder. With a diamond bracelet and some earrings, she would be the most beautiful woman there.

"I guess we like it?" She laughed at his expression.

"We like it."

* * *

><p>"So you haven't told me what this event is for." Sarah was in her dress, in front of the bathroom mirrors. She had bought silver five inch high heels, diamond hoop earrings, and a diamond bracelet. She had just put in her last earring when Chuck walked in. He was wearing a very nice Armani Suit with a cobalt blue tie to match Sarah.<p>

"When Katelyn was about six, she had a girl in her class who had become her best friend. They were inseparable. And I literally mean inseparable."

"Zip me?" Sarah interrupted. She lifter her long, curly hair to let Chuck zip the dress. He continued to talk.

"Well, about a year after that, her friend's parents told me that she had leukemia. And she died that year."

"That's terrible." Sarah turned around and placed her hands on Chuck's chest. She fixed his tie.

"So, now every year I have an auction in her honor, and we raise money for Children's Hospitals all around the globe."

"So we're going to an auction to raise money for the sick children in the world?"

"Too sappy?"

"Not at all. It just further proves that you're amazing." She kissed him softly, and then they left the room. The building wasn't that far from where they were staying, and they got there fairly quickly by limo. Chuck got out first, and grabbed Sarah's hand to help her. They were suddenly surrounded by flashing cameras and a long yellow carpet.

"Don't mind this part, just keep walking." Chuck yelled over the loud noise of paparazzi. When they got inside, they were greeted by security guards who made sure they were unarmed and true to their identities. Sarah loved the banquet hall; it was a huge room with plenty of chandeliers on the ceiling. She felt as though she were dining with the royal family.

"This is great Chuck." She beamed at him.

"Just wait until you meet Meryl Streep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the link to Sarah's dress...just in case I didn't describe it good enough! imgres?start=155&amp;num=10&amp;hl=en&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=576&amp;addh=104&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=T3c2qH8jGWgelM:&amp;imgrefurl= blue-jovani-dresses&imgurl= /pictures/prom_ &w=600&h=900&ei=BzxBULWTGrLXiALHooDADw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=689&vpy=186&dur=298&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=92&ty=267&sig=110365370854476913477&page=5&tbnh=127&tbnw=86&ndsp=45&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:155,i:301**


	12. Note From The Author

It seems as though Junior Year is taking way more out of me than I thought. I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I think it's going to stay that way for now. I am definitely NOT finished with my stories and fully intend on finishing them, but right now I just don't have the time. I'm only in high school, and there's so much to prepare for and think about! Thank you so much to everyone who follows my fics and comments on them (even the negative), I sincerely appreciate it! So, for now my stories will sit on the shelf and collect dust until the day where I have enough time to write another chapter. :) I guess I will see you all another day, and I hope I haven't made anyone angry…there's only so much a kid can do.

-Charahfan44


	13. The Secret

**A/N: Well hey there guys! It's been almost seven months I think since I've posted last. I'm so sorry about the break I had to take, but life was definitely getting in the way of my writing. I'm glad to say that I'm back now, and ready to update every story I've written so far. Anyway, back to this one. I was trying to figure out where to go next with this story and came up with a couple ideas to keep it moving along smoothly. This chapter is a short one, but I promise to make the next one longer! So, hope you enjoy this short (but sweet) Charah filled chapter of Chuck vs The News Anchor. Reviews are always wanted, and thanks for sticking with me guys! **

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this night! The limo, the champagne, the gala…" Sarah trailed as she fell back onto the bed. Her royal blue dress flew out across the bed and made it look like she had grown a beautiful set of wings. Chuck couldn't help but notice her ecstatic smile.<p>

"Channing Tatum…" He smiled after he trailed off as well. Sarah grabbed a pillow from behind her head and threw it at her boyfriend. He jumped onto the bed, just to the left of Sarah. He turned his head to look at her, and she did the same to him.

"I had a really good time Chuck."

"I know, most of my mistresses do." He said playfully. Sarah frowned at him.

"Katelyn didn't want to come to the gala this year?" She asked. Chuck turned his head to look at the ceiling. "Chuck." Sarah prodded. "Please tell me I didn't take her ticket."

"She never comes." Was his short reply.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I've tried talking to her about it before, but she doesn't talk about it."

"Well, don't you have somewhat of an idea? I mean, her friend died Chuck. And the girl's parents are there. Maybe she doesn't want to face them?"

"I guess."

"You did this for her didn't you? You started this for Katelyn." Sarah took Chuck's hand in hers.

"In a way I guess I did. I mean, Ashley was her best friend and I had the money to help her family. I wanted to show her that the death of her best friend could be more than just depressing and sad." Chuck turned to look at Sarah again. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I really love you." She kissed him softly.

"And I really love you too." He kissed her back. They laid there for the whole night and eventually fell asleep. Chuck had a beautiful night planned, but this was just as amazing.

* * *

><p>"How excited is she usually when you come home?" Sarah asked, as she and Chuck walked hand in hand through the airport.<p>

"Pretty excited." He smiled at her.

"And do your 'mistresses' get in the way of that excitement or what?" Sarah laughed. They entered the baggage claim area and Chuck immediately let go of Sarah's hand once he saw his daughter running towards him. They collided with a great deal of joy, and Sarah couldn't help but feel like she was already a part of this family.

"How was Ellie?"

"Good. How was Sarah?" Katelyn smirked. Sarah laughed at this, while Chuck gave his daughter a warning look.

"I behaved very well. Didn't even break into the dog treats." Sarah replied to Katelyn's question. Katelyn then hugged Sarah, and smiled at her.

"I hope you saved a couple for me."

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Chuck asked. Sarah and Katelyn exchanged a glance.

"Maybe we could just go home?" Sarah asked. Katelyn nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, home it is." The driver that had brought Katelyn to the airport also took the trio home. They arrived, and Chuck took in a deep breath when they entered the house. He always missed his home when he went away, and he was always glad to be home when he returned.

"I know you just got home dad, but Jessica wants me to come over." Katelyn said to her father after checking her phone.

"Ouch, that hurts." He held his heart and replied in a playful tone. "That's fine, you can go. Just don't stay too long okay? She's three houses down right?"

"Yep! And I won't stay for that long, I promise." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door that was still swung open.

"Wow, I'm surprised you let her go." Sarah smiled.

"Well, there's something we forgot to do last night." Chuck stepped closer to his girlfriend, and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh is there?" Sarah's arms went around Chuck's neck automatically.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for asking me to come." Sarah kissed Chuck and smiled. Chuck then carried her upstairs, where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Sarah had fallen asleep, and Chuck was watching her peaceful expression. He reached to his bedside table and pulled a regular sized key out of the first drawer. He twisted it around and played with it in his hands. When was he supposed to give it to her? When was he supposed to ask? Of course, he dropped the key underneath Sarah's right arm. He rolled his eyes at his own mistake. He moved her arm slightly, but cringed when Sarah stirred. She took in a deep breath and stretched, opening her eyes slowly.<p>

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Only a few hours." He smiled, trying not to give away the fact that he had a secret he was keeping. But Sarah knew him too well.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing!" Chuck laughed nervously. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Chuck, I'm not stupid. You're hiding something." Chuck sighed. He needed to grow a pair and ask her. He reached for the key under Sarah's arm and pulled it out.

"I dropped this."

"A key?"

"Yeah, a key. I've had it for a while, but I didn't really know when to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Sarah, I love you. And I want to be here for you whenever you need me. I hate it when you leave, because I always want you to stay. So, if you'll accept this key, I would love it if you would move in with Katelyn and me." Chuck swallowed hard. Sarah smiled instantly.

"Of course I will. I hate leaving just as much as you hate watching me leave. And I love you too." The two kissed again, and then heard the front door shut.

"Katelyn." They both said at the same time. They got up and got dressed, then went downstairs to tell the teenager their news.

"Hey, sorry I was gone for three hours. Jessica made me stay, I really tried to leave." Katelyn pleaded.

"It's okay Katelyn. You gave us extra time to talk." Chuck out one arm around Sarah.

"Talk about what?" Katelyn was confused. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, and smiled.

"I asked Sarah to move in with us." Chuck kept smiling.

"And I said yes." Sarah was smiling as well. Katelyn stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything, not changing expressions. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other again, but worriedly this time. When they looked back at Katelyn, she was smiling the biggest Bartowski smile seen in history.

"You're moving in?"

"Yep. I hope you don't mind too much." Sarah laughed. Katelyn looked to Chuck.

"It's about time dad!"

"Yeah dad." Sarah kissed Chuck and Katelyn laughed.

"I just hope I don't have to get used to you two making out all the time. The least you can do is go somewhere I can't see." The three laughed together and everything seemed like it was meant to be.


	14. The Box

**A/N: Oh my goodness! It's been a while since I've had time to update this story. A few people have been wanting me to update chapters of my other stories as well, and I'll get on it soon. :) 2013 is definitely a busy year already for me, but I'm glad I'm back writing again. So in this chapter, I have some short segments, but I think they fulfill their purpose. Please keep commenting, and here's the latest chapter for Chuck vs The News Anchor. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sarah only had one box left. Just one more box left to unpack. But for some reason, all she could do was stare at it. It had only taken her and Chuck two weeks to unpack the others.<p>

"Babe, have you seen my nice blue shirt?" Chuck walked into the bedroom.

"Uh, check the closet. I think I just hung it up." Sarah said without taking her gaze away from the large box that sat on the bed. She frowned at her trouble of unpacking.

"Yes! Thanks." Chuck threw the shirt he was wearing onto the bed and put his light blue dress shirt on. "Is that another box? I thought we got them all."

"It's the last one."

"Do you need help unpacking it before I leave?" Chuck asked. Sarah turned to face her boyfriend.

"No, I got it. Thanks though." She smiled faintly. Chuck gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never been better." Sarah kissed him quickly and started downstairs. Chuck followed close behind her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Just focus on your conference."

"Are you sure you can handle my sister _and _daughter while I'm gone?" They both entered the kitchen at the same time. Sarah grabbed a soda out of the fridge while Chuck started to make a lunch for himself.

"I think I can handle it. Plus, I haven't really ever talked to your sister before. I think it will be good to hang out with her. She's due in a few weeks anyway right?"

"Yeah…I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Chuck trailed. He looked at Sarah and smiled.

"What?" Sarah smiled back.

"I just love you a lot, that's all." Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh really? That's all?" Sarah smiled and leaned up for a kiss. It evolved from a soft kiss to a passionate one. The world around the two dissolved as they focused all of their energy on that one kiss.

"Really? I thought I talked about _not _having to see this everyday!" Katelyn's voice broke through the invisible barrier between Charah's world, and the real one. Chuck and Sarah broke apart slowly, and rolled their eyes.

"You definitely know how to break a special moment." Chuck said.

"You know me; I really enjoy watching my dad and his girlfriend play tonsil hockey." Katelyn replied with sarcasm.

"Just go to your conference. We'll be fine here." Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck quickly before he walked out the front door.

"You sure we'll be fine here? Aunt Ellie can be crazy at times."

"How crazy?"

* * *

><p>"So have you gotten all settled in?" Ellie had been trying to make small talk in the kitchen for a bout an hour.<p>

"Uh…yeah, I've pretty much taken over the whole house." Sarah was definitely nervous. Ellie made a face and grabbed her stomach. "You okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he's just kicking like crazy!" Ellie laughed.

"Okay! I'm done with my homework; can we go do something fun now?" Katelyn rushed into the kitchen.

"Let me check it." Sarah raised her eyebrows at the teen.

Ellie had been cautious around Sarah when she first met her. It was over a small dinner, and Chuck had just started dating her. But somehow, Ellie could see Chuck with this woman for the rest of his life. Sarah was smart, beautiful, and funny, but also knew how to handle Katelyn while maintaining a great relationship with her. Ellie was surprised with how much she liked Sarah and how easy she could talk to her. If only Sarah could do the same…

"Uh hello? Are you in there Aunt Ellie?" Katelyn waved a hand in her Aunt's face.

"What?"

"Does this look right?" Katelyn handed Ellie her page of homework.

"I'm not really a science whiz, and you're a doctor right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a look." Ellie smiled and checked over the basic problems. "Looks great to me." She said to her niece.

"Sweet! So can we go Sarah?" Katelyn asked.

"Go figure out what you want to do." Sarah smiled. Katelyn zoomed out of the kitchen and up to her room once more.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know." Ellie broke the silence.

"What?" Sarah looked confused.

"I don't know if you're just not a talker or what, but you don't have to be afraid to converse with me. I'm actually not that bad of a person." Ellie joked.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I was just so nervous to spend so much time with you…and with Chuck not here, it sort of seemed like a test."

"Well it's not a test. You make him happy, and you make my niece happy, and that's enough for me." Ellie stuck her hand out. "Redo?"

"Sounds good to me." Sarah gladly shook Ellie's hand and nodded.

* * *

><p>"I hate lying to Sarah, but I had to right?" Chuck was sweating.<p>

"Dude, you cant exactly tell a girl you're going shopping for a ring." Devon replied. Chuck wanted to pick the _perfect _diamond for Sarah, so he brought a Sarah expert. They had gone to a bunch of different stores, and were now at a Zales.

"Oh! What about this one?" Chuck pointed to a beautiful diamond ring.

"Nah, Sarah likes bling. Don't go with the dinky plain crap." Devon scoffed. Chuck frowned. He thought Sarah liked plain.

"Bro, you have to get this one." Devon asked the woman behind the counter to grab the ring he was pointing at. The thing was covered with endless amounts of diamonds. Three big ones were placed in the middle, with two silver bands covered in tiny and medium sized diamonds attached to them.

"I don't know…"

"Any girl would be happy to accept this ring. It's a beautifully hand crafted fourteen karate—" The woman started to show the ring off, but Chuck interrupted.

"You're sure this is Sarah?" Chuck asked Devon.

"Dude, I dated her forever. This is totally Sarah." Devon clapped Chuck on the back.

"I'll take it." Chuck told the woman.

"Alright, if you could just tell me the size…."

* * *

><p>The three girls had stayed in, watching Katelyn's favorite movie. Sarah had fallen asleep, as she had already watched this countless times.<p>

"So you like Sarah?" Katelyn whispered to her aunt.

"She's not too shabby." Ellie smiled.

"I wish she was my real mom." Katelyn confessed.

"Wow, that's a pretty serious thing to say K."

"I know, but I am being serious. She takes care of me and makes me laugh; she would never leave me and dad here alone."

"Your mom loves you. She may have left, but I doubt she's ever stopped thinking about you. You have every right to be mad at her, but you should forgive her sometime in the future."

"I don't know if I can…" Katelyn had been thinking about her mom quite a bit lately. She looked over to her aunt and saw her frowning. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure my water just broke." Ellie was extremely calm.

"What!" Katelyn jumped up and woke Sarah.

"What's going on?"

"Aunt Ellie's water broke!"

"We have to get you to the hospital, come on." Sarah, Katelyn, and Ellie hurried out of the house and into Sarah's beloved Porsche.

* * *

><p>Chuck stood on the porch. He couldn't knock, even if he put his hand up to the door. Sarah's parents didn't like him, and he was afraid that coming to them would make things worse. Finally, he got the courage to try. He didn't knock hard, but just enough that someone could hear him.<p>

"Chuck! What a surprise!" Emma opened the door cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry for coming over so unexpectedly…"

"No no, it's fine. Is everything okay? Is Sarah okay?"

"She's fine, I just wanted to talk to you and Jack for a minute. Or ten." Chuck smiled his famous smile.

"Sure, Jack was just about to leave but he'll stay if I force him to." Emma led Chuck through the small but open house. It was just the right size for four people. "Hey honey, we have some company."

"What the hell are you doing here, Shnook?" Jack was defensive. Chuck put his hands up, as if to surrender.

"Jack, be nice." Emma warned.

"Look, I'm going to get right to the point. I love your daughter. Sarah is everything I've ever wanted, and-and I would do anything for her." Chuck stammered.

"Like yell at her parents?" Jack said.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Chuck trailed. "No, you know what? I'm not sorry about that. Sarah doesn't deserve to be treated that way, not by anyone. Of course I protected her, because she's the one person in this world that I would protect with my life. Well, other than my daughter, but that's beside the point. I came here to ask for your blessing."

"Blessing for what?" Emma looked at Jack, and then to Chuck.

"I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me."

"There's no way in hell that I'm giving you my blessing. Sarah deserves to be with someone who has respect for her family." Jack lifted his chin up in cockiness.

"No offense sir, but I'm going to ask her anyway." Chuck said. This made Emma and Jack both smile. "Wh-what did I do? Is there something on me?" Chuck spun around and checked his shirt.

"No shnook, we like you."

"Huh?"

"Nobody has ever stood up to us the way that you did, and we respect you very much. We knew from day one that you loved our Sarah, and we are so glad that she ended up with a man like you." Emma said softly.

"Of course you have our blessing." Jack shook Chuck's hand.

"Oh! Here, have this." Emma grabbed something out of a drawer of a dresser in the living room. She placed a plain, but beautiful ring in Chuck's hand.

"My mother Lisa was a firecracker, just like Sarah. Sarah would always put this ring on her finger and pretend to be engaged. My mother would have wanted Sarah to have this." The band of the ring was a shiny silver, with a single dazzling diamond in the middle.

"Thank you." Chuck smiled up at Emma. He felt his phone ringing. "Oh, I'm sorry," he checked it, "it's Sarah. I'm going to take this." He clicked the green accept button on his iPhone.

"Chuck! I've been trying to call you for the past hour! Where are you? I called your office and they said you weren't there."

"Oh uh, the conference got out early."

"Well you better get your butt over here to the hospital." She sounded worried.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ellie is having the baby!" Sarah exclaimed. Chuck hung up without another word and turned to Sarah's parents.

"My sister is having her baby, so I should go now. But thank you so much!" He sprinted out of the house and sped to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Chuck burst through the front doors of the hospital and found Sarah and Katelyn immediately.<p>

"I have no idea. Morgan is with her right now though." She seemed irritated.

"I'm pretty hungry, you want anything Sarah?" Katelyn asked.

"No thanks." Sarah sat down onto one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area of the lobby.

"Be careful okay?" Chuck told his daughter as she left for the cafeteria.

"I'm just going to get food dad." Katelyn sassed, and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey, you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Where were you today?" Sarah looked to Chuck.

"I went to the conference and then I ran a couple errands, why?"

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you weren't at your office today."

"Wow, this hospital is just bad luck for us….."

"Chuck, I'm serious. Is there someone else? Because I am so ready to kick some other girls ass."

"I'm not with someone else." Chuck kneeled down in front of Sarah.

"Then why lie?"

"If you really want to know, I went ring shopping with Devon." Chuck said, while taking Sarah's hands in his. Sarah looked totally surprised by this.

"For his wedding? That's not even funny Chuck."

"Not for his wedding, for ours. Well, I went shopping for an engagement ring for you actually." This stopped Sarah dead in her tracks. She was stunned. "I'm not planning on asking just yet, but I want you to remember that you're mine. You, Sarah Walker, are mine. I have a ring, and that's more than enough to keep you forever. So don't forget that I have a ring okay?" He smiled. Sarah started to cry. "Hey, what did I do?"

"You're so perfect Chuck, and I can't even unpack the last box."

"What box?"

"The box that was on the bed this morning, I'm afraid to unpack it." She cried.

"Why?"

"I don't even know." She looked at Chuck. "But I won't ever forget about the ring, because I'm so completely in love with you Chuck Bartowski. And when you ask, my answer is going to be yes, that I'm sure of." She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Gross. Can you please just save that for somewhere else?" Katelyn was carrying a tray with a sandwich and fruit. Chuck and Sarah smiled at her.

"Guys! Guys! It's a girl! Not a boy!" Morgan dashed into the waiting area.

"Congrats buddy!" The four gathered for a group hug.

"It was so weird. Just wait until you're in there with Sarah man." Morgan said. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a glance.

"Maybe you should get back in there." Chuck laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'll do that. We'll keep you guys updated, go home and sleep." Morgan said before hurrying back to the delivery room.

"Maybe we should go back and stare at that box of yours." Chuck said to Sarah.

"Or maybe we could unpack it?"

"Really? We have forever." He smiled.

"Really. Forever can't begin until I'm completely settled in, and I want forever to start now." Sarah smiled back. Katelyn took her sandwich and fruit with her, and the three exited the hospital with smiles on their faces.


	15. Little Arguments

**A/N: ****It has been WAY too long since I've updated this story. I had to go back and re-read my other chapters! Thank you to all of the fans who have favorited, followed, and stuck with this story. I have big plans for this one, and will bring my ideas to life soon! This chapter was mainly to get back into the flow of things, and test out my rusty writing ;) Thought I would put a little bit of fluff in there, and just show a tidbit of what life with the Bartowski's is like for Sarah. Enjoy, and look for my next chapter soon!**

**-CharahFan44**

* * *

><p>Living together was completely different than what Sarah had imagined. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was definitely a lot of Chuck and Katelyn to handle. Certainly more Katelyn than Chuck. Katelyn had lately taken to following Sarah everywhere, asking her every question imaginable, and making sure that Sarah listened to every word she had to say. Since she had moved in, Chuck seemed to have twice the workload than before.<p>

"Hey Sarah!" Katelyn came rushing into the living room with "News Anchoring for Dummies" in her left hand.

"What now?" Sarah tried to sound somewhat cheerfully, but heard the irritation in her own voice.

"Is it true that the prompter moves five times faster than the average person can read?" Her face was lit up.

"I have no idea." Sarah flipped through the channels on the television with the remote, while 'vegging' on the couch. Her long golden hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Chuck had gotten her a pair of extremely fuzzy socks a few weeks back, for no reason, but they were comfortable and she wore them every chance she got.

"But you were an anchor! Shouldn't you know?"

"I'm not anymore though," She rolled her eyes, "thank god." She added, under her breath.

"Yeah, but you were." Katelyn wasn't going to be shrugged off. Sarah breathed deeply.

"You aren't bugging Sarah are you?" Chuck's voice sounded behind Sarah, and she smiled. He was rarely home anymore.

"DAD!" Katelyn ran to the doorway behind Sarah, and collided with her father in one swift movement.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked.

"Yep!" Katelyn answered without skipping a beat, "Sarah made me finish early."

"Well I'm glad someone is keeping up with you." Chuck smiled.

"I haven't checked it yet, but she told me she finished." Sarah's right elbow was resting on the arm of the couch, and her temple was positioned on her right hand which was in a fist.

"How about you go and make sure your homework is done all the way." Chuck said to his daughter.

"Fine." Katelyn grunted. She bounded upstairs. Chuck then walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" He asked, after kissing her forehead quickly.

"Just trying to enjoy my day off." Sarah gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It's kind of hard to relax when I'm watching your kid 24/7."

"Uh, where is this coming from?" Chuck was genuinely confused, "I thought you were okay with everything?"

"Yeah, for a week maybe! Not the rest of my life!" Sarah got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"You don't just get to walk away from me, Sarah." Chuck followed her.

"When you asked me to move in, I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. But I love you, so I did it. And it was great, for the first couple months. But now you're not home, and I'm taking care of Katelyn every day, and it's just too much for me."

"Okay, I understand that. I know I haven't been home much, and I will work on that. But don't take this out on Katelyn. She adores you Sarah, and I don't want my not being here to affect that relationship." He apologized. Sarah sighed and leaned her back against the counter closest to the sink.

"It's really not about her. I guess I just miss seeing you and talking to you. It's really hard to have an adult conversation with a fourteen-year-old." She crossed her arms and stared at her feet. Chuck moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I really wish that things were different, but Morgan can't do much because of the baby. I'm working on hiring a new assistant, and once I do that I promise I'll be home more." He smiled, and Sarah couldn't help but do the same.

"You better." She said with a mock-warning. Sarah leaned her head up, and kissed Chuck softly. And like always, it evolved into more than a quick kiss.

"Really?" Katelyn appeared behind the two, holding three pieces of paper with math problems and writing on them. Chuck and Sarah laughed and released each other.

"Lemme see those…" Chuck grabbed the papers out of Katelyn's hands.

"Sorry if I was bugging you earlier." Katelyn looked to Sarah.

"You weren't bugging me." Sarah smiled and reassured the teen. She really did feel as though Katelyn were her own, and she wouldn't trade their relationship for anything in the world. The truth was that Sarah adored Katelyn as much as she adored Sarah.

"Okay, they look good." Chuck handed the papers back.

"Sweet!" Katelyn started to rush out of the kitchen but turned back around before she had completely exited the room, "American Bake-Off is on in a few minutes…" She said to Sarah.

"Well you better turn it on." Sarah smiled. Katelyn's face lit up, and she hurried into the next room.

"I was hoping to spend some alone time with you tonight." Chuck tried to sound seductive.

"Well, you're going to have to wait." Sarah went to kiss Chuck once more, but stopped a centimeter from his face, "Now you get to find out how it feels to be kept waiting." And with that, Sarah joined Katelyn in the other room. Chuck could only admire the beauty, humor, and intelligence of his girlfriend as she walked away. She was the one woman that he had always known he had wanted, and he finally had her all to himself.


	16. A Question and a Cliffhanger?

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated this one in a while because I have been completely busy and haven't really had time. I wanted to get this chapter absolutely perfect, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for loving this one so much.**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>"So how long will you be gone for?" Sarah didn't want Chuck to leave at all, but knew that his work was important. Katelyn had spent the night at a friend's house, which meant that Chuck and Sarah had spent all night in their very comfortable bed together.<p>

"Maybe three weeks?" Chuck replied. Sarah rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess that's not too bad…" She trailed. Chuck propped himself onto his left elbow and gazed at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Look, I know I haven't been home a lot lately, but this is a huge milestone for the business." Chuck explained.

"But China?" Sarah asked, "It's one thing to be at your office all the time where I can randomly show up and whisk you into the supply closet down the hall, but China is a whole other country, Chuck."

"I know, and I wish I could take you with me. I honestly doubt I'd see you at all anyway, because I'll be in meetings all day every day. And I think it would be good bonding for you and Katelyn." Chuck tried to be sneaky about the last part. Sarah shifted to her right, looked at Chuck, and smiled.

"You know I'd stay with her no matter what. You don't have to try and justify a reason for me to watch her." She said.

"I know," Chuck checked his watch, "speaking of the devil, I have to go get her in twenty minutes."

"Well, there's plenty we can do in twenty minutes." Sarah moved closer to Chuck and looked at him seductively.

"Oh really?" He asked, trying to match her seductive tone.

"Yeah. We could get coffee, or read, or watch TV…"

"Or maybe make breakfast…" Chuck moved even closer.

"Or clean the house…" Sarah finally filled the gap between them. The moment their bodies touched, they kissed, and the entire world melted away.

* * *

><p>Sarah had left that afternoon to chase a story, and Chuck didn't mind some alone time with his daughter. In fact, this had been their first real daddydaughter date since he had started dating Sarah.

"So how was Rebecca's?" Chuck asked his daughter through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Not bad. Kinda boring though, all she can talk about is her new boyfriend Fred." Katelyn replied, barely touching her food.

"And that bothers you?"

"I guess. She was my friend first, why can't we just hang out like we used to?" Katelyn turned silent. Now was one of those times where Chuck wished the most that Sarah were here to talk "girl" with his daughter.

"Well I'm sure they'll break up soon. And when that happens, she'll need you to help her through it." Chuck smiled.

"Dad! I would _never _want them to break up. That's horrible!" Katelyn voiced. Chuck was taken aback by how upset his comment had made her.

"How about we change the subject?"

"Fine."

"So, uh, you like Sarah…right?" Chuck needed Katelyn's approval for the decision he had made in bed while gazing at his girlfriend earlier that morning.

"Of course," Katelyn laughed, "She's like the news goddess."

"I meant as a person, more than just a reporter."

"Yeah, it's good to have another girl in the house."

"And you like her living here?"

"Yes!" Katelyn saw her father let out a tiny sigh of relief, "Why? What's up with the twenty questions?"

"Well…" Chuck couldn't even finish trailing, and Katelyn jumped from her seat.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself." Chuck laughed. Katelyn leaped excitedly towards Chuck, wrapping her arms around his neck just as she used to as a small child.

"I really like her dad. Thank you for finding her."

"Thank you for liking her." Chuck hugged his daughter back, embracing the moment they were sharing. Just as soon as it had begun, the hug ended.

"Oh my god. I know the absolute perfect way for you to ask her!" Katelyn looked at her father with widened eyes.

"Oh no…" Chuck covered his face with his hands before being swept into his office, bombarded with the craziest proposal plan he had ever heard of.

* * *

><p>The station had been dead all day, with no major stories happening. A minor burglary had occurred an hour before Sarah had arrived, and someone else was sent to cover it. Sarah had been chained to a computer all afternoon, writing up a report for the night segment.<p>

"Bored?" Bryce Larkin entered the computer room with a smile. Sarah spun around in her chair and smiled back.

"You have no idea." She folded her arms across her chest. Bryce leaned against the desk behind him and laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No really, why are you laughing?"

"Well, you could've stayed an anchor and had a large sum of stories to cover." Bryce snickered.

"Thanks for the reminder, but I'm perfectly happy as a reporter. We're the field agents of news, and you're the tech support in the van." She sneered sarcastically. Bryce put his hands up playfully.

"Alright, alright, cease fire." Bryce loved having Sarah as a friend, "You hungry, Agent Walker?"

"Very funny, but yes I am." She replied.

"How about we go grab some sandwiches then?"

"Sounds great to me!" They walked to the lunch room, where Beckman had provided Subway sandwiches for the entire station.

"How much money do you think this cost?" Bryce whispered to Sarah.

"Probably our whole paycheck for this month." Sarah laughed back.

"You've been a little distracted this morning, which is why I think Beckman put you on computer duty. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot going on in this crazy brain of mine." They picked a table in the room, and sat down.

"Like what?" Bryce truly seemed interested in her problems.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. No judgment."

"Okay, well this morning I felt like Chuck and I really connected."

"And that's bad?"

"No, but I just have this feeling that he's going to propose or something."

"Because you connected?" Bryce raised his eyebrows and took a bite of his turkey and American cheese.

"I guess. Do I sound stupid?"

"Not at all, women have weird senses and intuition. It's kind of crazy." This made Sarah smile. "Do you want to get married?"

"I think so, but it scares me." Sarah admitted.

"Well, I think you have an important decision to make, Walker."

"I think you're right, Larkin."

* * *

><p>Diane Beckman had been the Station Manager for Alpha4 news for the past thirty years. Never in her thirty years had she had a day like this. The station was dead, no major stories, no nothing. Not that she wanted to have a major disaster happen, but this was insane. She needed a story.<p>

"Uh, excuse me? Are you Diane Beckman?"

"I am." She looked up to see a tall man in her doorway. He had short brown hair, and his Chuck Taylor's were not at all suitable for an interview. "If you want to work here, those she _have_ to go."

"Oh, no, I'm not here for a job."

"Then you're here for?"

"I want to propose to my girlfriend." He replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sarah Walker. She works here, and I'd like to propose to her."

"Then propose to her. I'm not sure why you're needing me for this."

"We need help from the station, because we want to do it live." A girl with the same color hair as the man, stepped in front of him. Beckman spotted Bryce Larkin walking by.

"Larkin! Get in here!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." He looked to Chuck and Katelyn before entering the office.

"Get these two everything they need. We're going to make a woman's life much better."

"Thank you so much!" Chuck smiled.

"I've always been a bit of a romantic." Beckman smiled back. Bryce, Katelyn, and Chuck left the room, and sneakily scampered into a private conference room.

"You can't say anything to Sarah." Katelyn said immediately.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bryce looked to her.

"Good."

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Bryce looked to Chuck.

"We just need a way to get her to the milk section of Barney's Supermarket." Chuck told him.

"Okay…."

"Look, don't ask, just do it." Katelyn demanded.

"Wow, a feisty one. You'll make a great anchor someday." Bryce looked to her and she beamed. Looking back at Chuck he said, "I think I know how to get her there."

* * *

><p>"Sarah! We need you, stat!" Bryce entered the computer room for the second time that day.<p>

"I wish. Beckman has me on this report still." Sarah sighed, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"She told me to come get you. There's been a major recall on all of the dairy in Barney's Supermarket in town. I guess someone fed the cows poison, and Beckman needs a reporter on it." Bryce was hoping it would work.

"Fine." Sarah got up slowly, and gathered her team to the news van. Something felt off on the ride to the store, all of the crew looked at her and then exchanged glances with each other. Sarah brushed it off, and stayed focused on the report. When they arrived, there were people lined up outside the store, whispering in hushed voices, trying to hide their fear. Sarah and the crew rushed in, heading straight t the milk section.

"Okay, on my count," Todd the camera man started, "Three…two…one…"

"Breaking news today, I'm here in Barney's Supermarket, where we have alleged reports of dairy poisoning. All milk and dairy products are being recalled…" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone moving towards her. She was about to tell the person to stay out of her frame, when she realized it was no one other than Chuck. She turned to him, "Uh, Chuck? I'm in the middle of a report."

"I know." He smiled as he moved even closer, stopping only a few inches from her.

"Okay, then why are you here? This is live."

"I set it up." He looked at her.

"Set what up?" Sarah was genuinely confused.

"This whole thing. There's no dairy poisoning." Chuck reached for her mic, and put it towards his face. He turned to the mic before continuing, "Can you hear me?" Todd gave him a thumbs up.

"What is going on?" Sarah looked around and gestured 'cut' to her camera man.

"Do you notice where you're standing?" Chuck asked.

"In the milk section of a store?" Was Sarah's reply.

"This is the very spot where I let you have my milk carton." Chuck said.

"Where we reconnected after seventeen years." Sarah was finally starting to figure it out.

"Yeah, and I never thought that my life would end up here…with you." Chuck looked at Sarah in the most loving way he ever had. Sarah's eyes widened as she suddenly knew what this was.

"Chuck…"

"Sarah I love you," Chuck pulled the same ring box out of his pocket that he had talked about the day of Ellie and Morgan's daughter's birth, "And I won't ever stop loving you. We've had our rough days, we've had our amazing days, and I want so many more with you. You are everything I've ever dreamed of, and I can't imagine my life without you. I had to ask your parents, and they gave me a run for my money." Chuck opened the box and Sarah gasped, covering her mouth. "Now I know I told you I went and bought a ring, but your mother told me that this one meant a lot to you, so I took the other one back and went with this one. An oldie but a goody." Chuck smiled wide, taking in every single detail of this moment. He dropped to one knee and looked up at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" Sarah's world went silent, her mind went silent, then she closed her eyes and said the one word that immediately came to mind.


	17. Mom

**A/N: I feel like I've lost a lot of followers on this solely based on the amounts of reviews I have rolling in, but I'm still getting a lot of notifications of new followers and such, so thank you! I can't believe this is chapter #17..what a crazy ride this has been so far. I really do appreciate all of my fans, you guys rock. PLEASE keep commenting, because I actually do read them. So if you have any ideas or what not, let me know! Anyway, the continued support means so much, you fans are wonderful. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chuck held his breath. He hadn't been nearly this nervous with Jill. But Sarah was so completely different. Sarah was everything to him, his world, his life, his honest-to-god soul mate. Here he was, one knee on the dirty floor of a supermarket with an open ring box in his hand, waiting for an answer. Sarah didn't hesitate with her answer, she didn't even blink after she said it. She said it with such certainty, such clarity, such peace, that Chuck knew they would be together for the rest of their lives.<p>

"Yes." Was the simple yet meaningful word that escaped Sarah's mouth. And it was the one word that Chuck would love for the rest of his life.

"Yes?" Chuck was a little shocked. He wasn't sure that marriage was exactly what Sarah had wanted.

"Of course I'll marry you, you nerd." Sarah laughed, tears starting to swell in her eyes. Chuck stood up so quickly that he almost fell over, but he held Sarah with a certain tightness that she would never forget. After they hugged, he kissed her like her had never kissed her before. She kissed him back, almost forgetting that they were on live television. Chuck took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger, only for her to show off to the camera.

"Thank you for tuning in to Alpha4 news, this is a newly engaged Sarah Walker saying goodnight and signing off." Sarah said to the camera. Todd cut his filming, and allowed the freshly engaged couple embrace each other without all of California seeing.

* * *

><p>"So aren't you guys supposed to kick me out and then do something special that I don't really want to know about?" Katelyn asked, trailing into the Bartowski home behind her father and soon-to-be stepmother.<p>

"No, we'll just do that stuff while you're here." Chuck smiled mischievously at his daughter, who made a disgusted face in return.

"How about we just pop in a movie and eat an entire carton of mint ice cream?" Sarah laughed at the father/daughter duo.

"Sounds great to me!" Katelyn started to run upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"To call all my friends and tell them you're engaged...duh!" Was her reply.

"Yeah Chuck, duh." Sarah smiled at her fiancé, mimicking Katelyn's tone.

"We have a lot of planning to do..." Chuck looked at his fiancé.

"Yes we do. But it'll be fun, right?" Sarah said back.

"You've clearly never gotten married before." Chuck laughed.

"For a second I forgot that you have." She looked at him and tried to hide her jealousy of Jill.

"It wasn't really much of a wedding." Chuck had caught on to her worries and quickly recovered. "It was more of a tiny gathering with Morgan as our online-certified justice of the peace." Chuck laughed.

"Sounds pretty great to me." Sarah walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the freezer which contained the ice cream.

"You don't want a big wedding?" Chuck was still trailing behind her.

"No really..." Sarah said this with a guilty face, and more as a question. Chuck laughed.

"We don't need a big wedding, Sarah. I will marry you any way you want." He leaned in for a kiss but stopped a centimeter short of her lips, "As long as you don't say the word elope. Because I refuse to elope!"

"I won't say the word elope." She smiled.

"You just did." He gave her one of his funny faces.

"Shut up and kiss me." And she didn't have to be told twice.

"Seriously?" Katelyn's voice erupted from the kitchen doorway like a firework. Chuck and Sarah pulled apart and smiled at each other mischievously.

"Sorry." Sarah looked at her.

"I really don't want to barf up my dinner. Would you two just hurry up already? I'm putting in Back To The Future!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Chuck has been staying late at work, trying to finish the most important things in order to free up some time for the honeymoon after the wedding. He and Sarah still couldn't figure out where they wanted to go, but they were going to settle for something tropical. Sarah was finishing up some work in her new office at the house when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her jump.

"Katelyn! Jesus, you scared me." She spun her chair to the direction of the doorway.

"Sorry." Katelyn looked down at the floor.

"You okay? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long...I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"You know you can interrupt me anytime you want," Sarah smiled at her, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, here goes. I hate my mom. I mean, I hate my mom so much that it hurts. After she left, my dad wasn't the same. He lost his spark, he lost his laughter, and he lost everything that makes him who he is. And eventually he got over it, which was great, but then he found you and he's seriously the happiest I've ever seen him. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to say that I'm happy he found you because I'm the happiest I've ever been too."

"That means more to me than you know, thank you Katelyn." Sarah smiled warmly at the teen standing in the doorway.

"But that's not it...I-I," Katelyn firmly held eye contact with Sarah, "I love you. I haven't had a mom for a long time, and I finally have one now. You belong here with us, and I love you." Sarah sat there for a moment, taking in what Katelyn had just said. She had never really wanted kids, because of the fact that her parents weren't the greatest. But here in this moment, she had never been more grateful for a child. She stood up and walked over to Katelyn.

"That's good, because I love you too." She hugged Katelyn close, making sure she knew how much she meant to Sarah.

"Why couldn't you have been my real mom?" Katelyn asked.

"There's no reason why you can't think of me that way. I sure think of you as my real daughter."

"I really don't know what we'd do without you, Sarah. You complete our family...and that totally sounded less cheesey in my head." Katelyn chuckled and let go of Sarah.

"You know what? What do you think about being my Maid of Honor? Ellie can help you with whatever, and I can too. But I want you standing next to me at the altar."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Whoa, major love fest going on here. How can I join in?" Chuck came up the stairs to find the two hugging again.

"You can't dad, girls only."

"Yeah dad, girls only." Sarah mimicked Katelyn and the two laughed.

"Sexist!" Chuck shook his head playfully.

"I have a major chem test tomorrow, I'm headed to bed."

"Night, Princess." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Night, Devil." Katelyn replied, hugging her father.

"Night." Sarah said casually.

"Night, mom." Katelyn smiled and headed towards her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you just get 'mom'ed?" Chuck asked his fiancé.

"I sure did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was time for more Katelyn/Sarah interaction, and this seemed like the best route. Also, surely you didn't think I'd have Sarah say no? I listened to Rivers and Roads on repeat while writing this one, so it has lots of emotion. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. The New Routine

**A/N: Okay folks, looks like we've got ourselves an update! I really enjoy writing this story and seeing my plans and characters shift in ways that I'm discovering as I go. It's almost been three years since our beloved show ended, and I love that all of us authors are still keeping it alive with our own ideas and creativeness. Thank you all again for sticking with this story, I promise not to disappoint. These next few chaptes may get a bit bumpy, but here's a fluffy one to ease the road a bit.**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>"Of course. I highly doubt that we'll have any trouble."<p>

"She's got soccer practice and school and homework and she needs to be fed and-"

"Chuck! I've got this." Sarah cut her fiancé short, reassuring him that he was okay to leave. The two were standing in the middle of the LAX drop-off spots. "I can cook, I can drive, I love soccer. I've got this."

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous I guess." Chuck looked at the ground.

"This_ is_ a pretty big deal for you."

"I'm sorry that this is such bad timing. Maybe I should've waited to propose until after I got back..."

"Chuck, look at me," Sarah waited until he made eye contact, "I am so glad that you proposed the way you did, when you did. I am completely in love with you! It doesn't matter to me that you're leaving. We can plan everything when you come back, okay? Don't worry." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and smiled.

"See, you tell me not to worry, but I'm worrying anyway." Chuck replied.

"Well stop. There's really no problem with being engaged for a while longer. We don't have to rush this wedding."

"I know..."

"Do you? You've been all about me and us and this wedding lately, which is great. But don't you think that you should be spending more time worrying about Katelyn?" Sarah asked.

"You're probably right. It's just hard to balance everything between the two of you."

"Why? Chuck, just because we're engaged doesn't mean that you need to start treating this relationship any differently. That's what I _don't_ want to happen. I don't want anything to change. So go back to the mentality that I'm your girlfriend if you have to. But I'm telling you right now to choose Katelyn over me for _anything_. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Chuck forced a half-smile.

"Good." Sarah smiled back. Chuck checked his watch and cringed.

"If I don't go now, I'll miss my flight and I'll never go. Tell Katelyn I'll call her tonight?"

"Of course," Sarah kissed Chuck for a final time, "I love you, travel safe."

"You know I will." Chuck smiled and released Sarah's hands from his, walking away from her and towards security. Sarah hated watching him leave. She hoped that this was the longest trip he'd ever take, but deep down she knew that this wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I couldn't have just gone to school late. I mean, you guys didn't like make out in the middle of the airport did you?" Katelyn was sitting in the passenger seat of Sarah's car.<p>

"No, we didn't. You know how important school work is to your dad." Sarah replied to the upset teen.

"Yeah, but he's never left before and all I get is a 'goodbye' this morning over a pop-tart. You got a mushy 'I love you' in the airport." Katelyn folded her arms and huffed.

"I'm sure he'd love you to be at the airport when he comes back."

"In three weeks."

"Yes, in three weeks."

"So stupid."

"Anyway, what do you have today? Soccer or piano?"

"Soccer on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Piano is Tuesday, and Karate is Thursday." Katelyn explained. Sarah's eyes widened.

"When did you start taking karate?"

"Last month. You were there when dad took me to my first lesson."

"I was?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you took a call in the car, but you were definitely there." Sarah frowned at the teenagers words. It wasn't like her to forget things, especially if she experienced them first hand.

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot. What do you normally eat after practice?" Sarah asked, pulling the car into the driveway.

"I kinda just eat anything." Katelyn replied.

"Do you have a hankering for anything specific?"

"In-N-Out?" Katelyn smiled sheepishly at Sarah. Sarah looked back at the teen, pondering her options. She could give in, be cool, and get herself out of cooking, or she could say no, losing cool points and having to actually cook.

"Sounds great." Sarah smiled.

"Dad's gonna kill you." Katelyn opened the passenger door once Sarah had parked, and grabbed her backpack from the back seat. Sarah opened her door, exiting the car after Katelyn.

"Dad doesn't have to know." Sarah gave Katelyn a sly smile.

"You wouldn't be telling me to lie to my dad would you?"

"Not a chance." Sarah winked and opened the front door. "You have an hour to get started on homework, and I want half of it done before you head to practice okay?"

"Aye aye, captain." Katelyn gave Sarah a military salute and bounded up the stairs. Sarah took of her black pumps and flexed her toes on the hardwood, getting the kinks out of her sore joints. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, when she heard her phone ring. She smiled once Chuck's picture popped up on her screen.

"Hey you." She smiled as she answered.

"Hey. Man, that flight went quicker than I thought it would." Chuck replied.

"When is your next one?"

"Two hours I think. How's Katelyn?"

"She's good. Doing homework as we speak actually."

"Wow, you got her to start homework already? I knew I liked you."

"I'm glad you do."

"Me too."

"Is that dad?" Katelyn came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." Sarah laughed into the phone before handing it over to the excited teen. Watching Katelyn's face light up over a phone call got Sarah thinking. Was his how it was going to be from now on? Was Chuck always going to be gone? After they married, would a phone call be the only communication between them?

"Yeah, I love you too! Here's Sarah again." Katelyn handed the phone over to Sarah.

"Hey, I should probably start to get some work done while I wait. You sure you're doing okay?"

"Chuck, I'm a big girl. I can handle a teenager for a while. Go get some work done, and call me when you get into Beijing."

"You know I will. I love you babe, talk to you soon."

"I love you too. Talk later, bye." And with that, Sarah hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The first few days had gone by extremely slow, but now that Sarah and Katelyn had both gotten used to a new routine, the days were flying by. Katelyn had woken up late, and the two were rushing around the kitchen.<p>

"Sandwich?"

"I just need the peanut butter." Katelyn replied. Sarah reached for the second shelf of the cupboard to her right, and grabbed a small jar out. She passed it to Katelyn on her left.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. What about coffee?"

"Oh uh, probably just half a cup today." Sarah answered. Katelyn poured exactly half a cup of the black liquid for Sarah, and passed it to her right. Sarah too a sip and then checked her watch. "Oh crap, we gotta go!" The two rushed out of the house, and started their day. Sarah had been getting to work on time for most of the week, but today was her first slip up.

"Walker, you're late!" Beckman shouted from her office as Sarah passed.

"Sorry! Car trouble!" Sarah yelled back.

"You look like hell." Bryce popped up to her right, laughing at her tiredness.

"Oh shut up. You try being a parent and work at a news station at the same time."

"A lot of people do it with ease...maybe you just aren't cut out for parenthood." Bryce laughed again, and Sarah smacked him playfully.

"Don't you have something to do other than bug me?" She asked.

"Possibly. Or Beckman possibly put us on the same story today."

"Perfect." Sarah entered her dressing room and immediately felt her phone buzz. "Hello?" She asked, answering the call.

"Hey, just thought I'd check in while I had time between meetings."

"Oh hey Chuck. Look, I'm just about to start work. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, sure." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"It's just really crazy here right now. I'll call when I can, I promise. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Chuck hung up, and Sarah felt a bit annoyed. He never had time to talk, but he was hurt when she didn't? She pushed the thought from her mind, and focused on work.

"So, what do we have today?" She asked Bryce, who had come into the room behind her.

"Bank robbery in action right now. We should probably go." He responded.

"Sounds great." Sarah followed him and the rest of the team to the news van, and they sped to the story.

* * *

><p>"Just call her." Katelyn's friend Rebecca pressured.<p>

"She's at work Rebecca, I can't interrupt her for something as tedious as a sleepover." Katelyn replied to her friend. They were sitting in the school cafeteria at lunch.

"Then leave a voicemail or a text or something. _Please_!"

"Why do you want me over so bad?"

"Because I never see you anymore! C'mon."

"Ugh, fine. Hold on." Katelyn whipped out her phone and called Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah answered almost immediately.

"Hey, it's just me."

"Yes I know it's you, I have caller ID on my phone." Sarah chuckled sarcastically, "What's up?"

"Oh, Rebecca just wanted to know if I could spend the night tonight. And you won't be home until late anyway, so I figured it wouldn't really be a problem."

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. Just call me when you're there, and make sure to text me periodically to let me know what you're doing."

"Of course."

"Okay, well I have to get back to work. Talk later?"

"Talk later. Bye Sarah!" Katelyn hung up and looked at her friend. "She said yes."

"See? I told you she would!" The bell rang, and the two headed to class. "We're going to have the best night _ever_!" Katelyn couldn't help but think that her friend wasn't sharing something that she should be. What was Rebecca planning?

* * *

><p>Sarah didn't have many meetings with Beckman. When she did, they were usually about new ideas and things she could be doing better. But Sarah had felt at the top of her game lately, and didn't know what this meeting was about. She approached the station manager's office slowly, and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." Beckman said loudly. Sarah opened the door and entered.

"You wanted to see me after my shift was over?"

"Ahh, Walker, yes please sit."

"Look, if this is about me being a little off this week, I swear it's only a temporary thing. My fiancé is in China and I'm watching his daughter so I kinda have to split my time according to her but-"

"Walker, this has nothing to do with your performance this week." Beckman cut her short.

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all."

"Then what am I here for?"

"The ABC Nightly News Report is losing one of it's top reporters, and they're looking for a new one."

"You mean national news?"

"Yes, national news. Anyway, they want me to put my top reporter on a story tonight, and run it as an audition tape. So naturally, I thought of you."

"National news." Sarah sat back in her chair and let out a breath.

"I can grab Larkin."

"No! I'll do it. I'd love to do it." Sarah smiled.

"You do realize that ABC News is in New York, yes?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'm going to do this anyway."

"Alright, go get ready, you're on in ten." Beckman nodded. Sarah got up and slowly exited the room.

"Beckman, thank you for everything." She said before finally stepping out of the office. She was finally going to hit her full potential, and she couldn't ait to share the news with her biggest supporter of all; Katelyn.


	19. Upset the Balance

**A/N: I must have a muse or something around! This chapter came to me so quickly, and I just ran with it. So here's the next one!**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>She couldn't call Chuck. Not now, especially because his business was taking off globally. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to take a job in New York, his headquarters were here in Los Angeles, his home was here in Burbank.<p>

"Knock knock." Bryce entered her dressing room, smiling.

"Hey, I thought you went home?" She smiled back at her best friend.

"Nah, I thought I'd congratulate you on the job offer."

"Look, Bryce..."

"You don't have to say anything, really. Maybe I'll get your job when you leave." He chuckled.

"I don't have a job to go to."

"Not yet." He looked at her with confidence. She scratched her head and laughed.

"If you jinx me, you're a dead man."

"I'll take my chances."

"I should probably call Chuck." Sarah sounded less than enthused.

"You haven't already?"

"I'm kind of avoiding it. He's not going to move to New York, especially because he can't uproot Katelyn, and his business is here."

"Right now, his business is in China."

"Well..."

"Well what? If his business can be in China, why can't yours be in New York? I'd move to New York for you." The last part came out as more of a mumble, but Sarah caught every word. An awkward silence passed between the two, and Sarah didn't know what to say. "Just audition anyway, you don't even know if you'll get the job." Bryce broke the silence and then exited the room without a word. Sarah had never not been able to talk to Chuck about something, but the fact that he was so far away really upset the balance in their relationship. She didn't know if she could do this forever, she wasn't sure if she could handle being left behind every time Chuck had business. She started thinking about where she wanted her future to go, and who she wanted in it.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Katelyn awoke to the sound of a window opening.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Rebecca was halfway out the window, holding a backpack.

"Are you sneaking out?" Katelyn rubbed her eyes.

"Look, I was going to tell you today, but I knew you wouldn't sneak out and cover for me, so I had you come over and cover without even really knowing."

"Are you kidding me?" Katelyn was fully awake now, and her voice was becoming louder.

"Shh! You're going to wake up my parents! I don't expect you to understand, but I'm going to this party okay?" Rebecca snapped.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, Rebecca. You don't know what could happen. Have you even thought about what kinds of things are going to be there? Drugs, alcohol, hot guys looking for pathetic freshman?"

"Whatever. If you're coming, then hurry up. If not, cover for me." Rebecca exited the room swiftly, climbing slowly down the drainpipe. Katelyn sighed, and changed into somewhat cute clothes, hurriedly rush after her friend. They raced down the street and caught a bus, apparently Rebecca had planned this out a few weeks before. Katelyn couldn't hide her irritation at all, and Rebecca hated it. "Dude, would you wipe that look off your face?"

"No! You should've told me! This is crap. We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into."

"Well I do, it's Jason Roth's party." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"The senior? How the hell did you get us invited to that?"

"Well technically I'm the only one invited, and it's because he likes me."

"Are you serious? He does _not_ like you. The high school quarterback wouldn't go for a freshman. Seriously Rebecca, you're so naïve."

"You know what? I shouldn't have brought you. You're totally ruining this night for me! If you can't say anything nice to me, just shut up and find your own way home." Rebecca folded her arms and sat quietly for the rest of the bus ride. It didn't take them long to get to their stop, and Jason Roth's house wasn't much further from the stop. The party was raging by the time they got there, and the house was in such a secluded territory that it wouldn't be anywhere near the cops' radar. When the girls entered, they were hit with a puff of weed. Katelyn could not believe that Rebecca would drag her to something like this. It didn't take Rebecca long to find Jason and ditch Katelyn. "Have some fun, I'll find you later!" Rebecca said over the loud music before rushing over to the senior.

"Sarah is going to _kill_ me when I tell her about this." Katelyn said to herself. Someone shoved a beer into her hand, but she didn't drink any of it. She knew that she would be in worse trouble if she was hung over the next morning when Sarah came to pick her up. She contemplated calling her in that moment, but didn't want anything bad to happen to Rebecca, so she stayed.

"Lame party, huh?" A guy who looked to be her age came up behind her outside on the pool deck.

"Sure." Katelyn wasn't one to make conversation with a stranger.

"You're Katelyn Bartowski right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...it's kind of creepy that you know my name." The kid laughed at this and stuck out his hand.

"Andrew Roth, we have Algebra together." Katelyn looked closer at him, and recognized him in an instant.

"Right," She started to feel her cheeks flush, "Now I'm totally embarrassed."

"Nah, don't be. It's dark out here. Wanna take a walk?" He smiled, and Katelyn melted.

"Yeah, sure. A walk sounds great." She smiled back and let him lead her through a gate and to the front yard.

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's about time we finally catch each other." Sarah could hear Chuck's smile on the other line.<p>

"Hi." Was her short answer.

"Uh oh, teenager trouble?"

"No, she's at Rebecca's. I just wanted to talk to you about something really quick, and it's kind of a big deal."

"Should I be worried or excited?" He sounded unsure now.

"I don't really know."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"God no!" Sarah replied a bit too fast, recovering quickly in a more easy tone, "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay...so are you going to tell me or am I supposed to keep guessing?"

"I got a job offer."

"Didn't you just switch jobs? Who wants you now?"

"Possibly ABC Nightly World News." She cringed, waiting for his reply.

"Like, _national_ ABC Nightly World News?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah that's incredible! Why would I not be excited about that? This is everything you've been working towards!"

"It's in New York, Chuck."

"So?" He didn't hesitate.

"So, your job? Katelyn? Your home?"

"Babe, my job can be anywhere, I'm kind of the boss. As for Katelyn, I'm sure she'll be packed an hour after you tell her. And the house that _we_ live in right now isn't home. Wherever we are together is home. If you get this job, I won't even hesitate to move." Chuck replied happily. After hearing silence for twenty seconds, he said, "Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Sarah couldn't help the shakiness of her voice.

"That wasn't meant to make you cry." He reassured her.

"I know, I just love you a lot. Thank you." She replied.

"Thank me for what? Sarah, you're not just a person in my life. You _are _my life, well you're going to be anyway. I'm supposed to dream with you, not the opposite."

"Just hurry back to me okay? I miss you like crazy."

"You bet, only another week and then I'm all yours. Do you have to send in a tape or anything?"

"Tonight, in about twenty minutes actually."

"You're going to do great, I don't have a single doubt in my mind."

"Thank you. I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah. Good luck." Sarah wanted Chuck back more than ever, she wanted him back so that she could marry him right on the spot.

* * *

><p>"So do you like Algebra?" Katelyn asked.<p>

"Not really. Mr. Hoggart is a major douche." Andrew answered.

"I guess, but he's the only teacher that's really helped me through the motions."

"You seem pretty smart on your own."

"Thanks." Katelyn smiled and felt herself blush. Why the heck was she acting so weird?

"So uh, you dating one at school?"

"Don't you think you'd have already heard?"

"Probably." Andrew chuckled.

"Well then, there's your answer." She chuckled back. "Where are we?" Andrew looked around at her question, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Awh man, I don't even know. Lost track of everything I guess."

"How are we going to get back?"

"I can try calling Jason...but he's probably tied up at the moment."

"I'm so dead..."

"Let's just try re-tracing our steps before we get too worried. I'm sure we aren't that far from my house." After about ten minutes, they had found their way back to the Roth household. It wasn't two minutes after they had returned, that the cops had decided to show up. They had received a call from someone nearby who had apparently heard the loud beat of the music. A bunch of kids had made it out, Rebecca included, but Katelyn was one of the unlucky few who were caught by the brooding men in Navy blue.

"Wait, I didn't do anything! You can check me, I haven't had anything to drink!" She pleaded, being escorted into a police vehicle.

"Doesn't matter young lady. You've been an accessory to underage drinking. Your parents can pick you up at the station." The officer replied roughly. Katelyn sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat in the car. She was so dead.

* * *

><p>"Okay Sarah, you ready?"<p>

"I think so. Just like normal right?"

"Yeah, just like normal." The camera man positioned the massive camera towards Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah! Wait!" Her new assistant came bounding towards her, waving Sarah's phone above her head.

"What?"

"You might want to take this call." She panted.

"Can't it wait? I'm about to tape for my audition."

"I don't think it can. It's Katelyn." The assistant replied. Sarah's eyes widened and she grabbed the phone immediately.

"Hello?" She said, flustered.

"Ms. Walker? This is Officer Klein of the Burbank Police Department. We have Katelyn Bartowski here in custody and we need you to come pick her up."

"There must be a mistake officer, Katelyn wouldn't be in trouble with the law." Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We caught her at a party over on sixth street which was stocked with an excessive amount of alcohol. We're calling all parents to have them removed from custody."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sarah hung up the phone and looked to the crew. "The story is off guys, looks like I'm not auditioning." She gathered her things, and headed towards her car. Once she entered the Police Station, she signed on Chuck's behalf and guided Katelyn out of the building, not looking at her even once. The two sat in silence on the way home, although Katelyn almost started a conversation twice. They entered the house just as quietly as they had driven, until Katelyn finally spoke.

"Look, Sarah, I'm so sorry. I-"

"I can't even look at you right now, let alone speak to you. Just go up to your room, and don't come out until I tell you otherwise." Sarah cut her off, keeping her back to the teenager. She had never been this pissed off in her life, she had never felt this betrayed.

"But-" Katelyn started.

"GO."

"I really am sorry Sarah. I didn't know what Rebecca had planned..." Katelyn sulked up to her room. Sarah stayed downstairs, watching the news. As soon as Nightly News came on, she started to cry. She would always choose Katelyn over a job, but she couldn't help but be angry. Katelyn had just ruined her career, and she didn't even know it.


	20. The Prodigal Father Returns

Three days. It had been three days since the party incident, and Sarah hadn't so much as looked at Katelyn since then. She couldn't understand why Katelyn would do something like this. She would've never pulled a stunt like that with Chuck around. Maybe Sarah had solely become a friend instead of a friend/mother figure. She had blurred the lines between authority and comfort too much, and this was her consequence. She still had yet to tell Chuck, but she was still trying to get over it herself. She was sitting in the computer room with her head in her hands, when she heard the doorbell ring. She exited the room slowly, opening the front door with no urgency when she reached it.

"I thought you could use some really greasy food." Bryce smiled and held up an In-N-Out bag.

"You were dead on." Sarah smiled back and reached for the bag, only to be denied when Bryce pulled it away.

"There's a burger in here for me too, you can't have it all." He laughed.

"Are you going to bring them in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Bryce walked through the doorway and entered the living room. The two plopped onto the couch and devoured their food. Sarah had opened up to Bryce the past few days, and he had helped her through many different emotions.

"I just don't know what to do, Bryce. One, I'm not her mom, two, I've never dealt with a teenager, and three, her real parent isn't here."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"So he still thinks you had a fantastic audition?"

"Yeah." Sarah sighed.

"Oh, hey Bryce." Katelyn entered the living room, not noticing anyone in it. Sarah kept her gaze on the television in front of them.

"Hey Katelyn." Bryce replied awkwardly.

"Would you mind asking Sarah if I could spend the day with my aunt?" Katelyn stared Sarah down, directing the comment towards Bryce.

"Have her call me before you go." Sarah answered, still keeping her eyes off Katelyn.

"Fine." She looked at Bryce once more, "Bye Bryce. Oh, and don't forget she's engaged." She turned on her heels and exited the living room.

"Sorry about that." Sarah looked at Bryce.

"Nah, I've dealt with worse." He smiled.

"I have too, but for some reason this is so hard." Sarah sighed.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that all about?" Ellie asked, driving out of the Bartowski household's driveway.<p>

"Nothing." Katelyn mumbled.

"You can talk to me, K. You know that."

"I thought I could talk to Sarah too, and now look where we are. I really messed up."

"Would you care to explain?" Ellie asked. It took Katelyn the whole drive to the Grimes' humble abode to explain what had happened three days prior. She didn't leave out a single detail, and summarized the entire night thoroughly. "Of course Sarah's upset. Your dad trusted her with you, and you betrayed both of them by doing what you did. Even though your intentions of keeping Rebecca safe were good, you were the one who ended up at the police station."

"I know, but I hoped she'd just yell at me and then get over it. And why is she so buddy buddy with Bryce lately? Just because dad's gone doesn't mean she should find another bachelor to giver her attention, he comes home in two days."

"Whoa, slow down. Sarah's a big girl, she can have friends."

"Whatever." Katelyn folded her arms.

"Sarah isn't exactly used to having a teenager to be responsible of. Give her a chance to process what happened, it's not easy being a parent."

"It's not easy being a kid." Ellie laughed at this, pulling thee vehicle into her own driveway.

"When you get back tonight, just try to talk to her again. Don't get upset, talk civilly."

"I will if she will." Katelyn unbuckled from her seat and exited the car.

"No, you will no matter what. She's an adult, and she deserves respect. That may be part of the problem...she's not just your friend, Katelyn. She's your mom now."

"I wouldn't know what having a mom is like."

"Let's just drop the subject and have a good day, okay? I didn't bring you over here to fight. Cheer up! You're at the fun house now." Ellie smiled and hugges Katelyn with one arm, leading her inside the house.

"Yeah, okay. I've missed you lately."

"You too, crazy. Now what do you want to do today?"

* * *

><p>Chuck took a deep breath in. He had traveled home two days early, and wanted to surprise both of his girls. Traveling took plenty of energy out of him, but he was smiling through it because of his excitement to see his daughter and fiancé. He had left his luggage in the car, as his hands were full of gardenias and candy. He was sure he would be regretting the sugar rush that Katelyn would be on later, but it would be worth it. Chuck opened the door slowly, noticing the absence of noise. He walked to the kitchen first, checking to see if anyone was there. When he had no luck, he ventured to the dining room, still finding no one. It wasn't until he hit the living room that he had a problem. He found Sarah on the couch, sleeping peacefully in the arms of Bryce Larkin.<p>

"Sarah?" He said in disbelief. Sarah's eyes opened slowly at first, but darted open once she realized that Chuck was witnessing her and Bryce in a hard-to-explain moment.

"Chuck!" She jumped up from the couch and looked at her fiancé. "You're home!"

"Yeah, I was going to surprise you." He looked at the ground as Bryce awoke as well.

"And you sure did." Sarah forced a smile.

"I uh, was just leaving." Bryce mumbled.

"See you at work." Sarah didn't even look at her friend as he left.

"These are for you." Chuck handed Sarah the flowers, still avoiding eye contact.

"Chuck..."

"I guess you do just fine without me when I'm not here."

"Not fair." Sarah shot him a warning glance, "Bryce is my friend, and I've been having a rough week. Give me a little bit of a break, okay?" Chuck softened his demeanor and enveloped Sarah in a hug.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"You?" Sarah laughed. Chuck laughed back, taking Sarah's hands in his.

"I _really _missed you." He leaned his head against hers.

"I missed you too, Chuck." Sarah pressed her lips to his, and melted into the familiarity of his mouth.

"Wow, I should go away more often." He smiled.

"Definitely not." Sarah kissed him again.

"So, where's my kid?" He noticed Sarah's momentary change in expression. "What?"

"What?"

"What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"Sarah."

"Nothing, I promise! She's with Ellie." Sarah walked to the kitchen, searching for a vase.

"Why did you have that weird look all of a sudden?" Chuck followed.

"I didn't."'

"Yeah you did. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Chuck, drop it!" Sarah turned on him. She looked at the ground with a sigh, and then looked up at him. "Please, just drop it."

"Okay, fine." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you."

"Evil step mother, I'm home!" Katelyn's voice echoed through the house. Chuck looked at Sarah with a frown.

"Don't." Sarah said. Of course Chuck didn't listen. Sarah rolled her eyes as he made his way to the front door.

"Dad!" Katelyn ran into him the second she saw him. "I thought you were gone until Friday?"

"I made a few adjustments." He grinned.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Kitchen." He frowned at her uncomfortable look, "So which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?"

"She hasn't?" Katelyn asked, surprised.

"No."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Uh, with a sentence that starts like that I can't promise anything."

"Just please hear me out dad."

"Okay, fine."

"I may or may not have gone to jail..."

* * *

><p>Sarah checked the clock next to the bed, making sure the time was correct. Chuck and Katelyn had been talking downstairs for about two hours now, and Sarah was pretty sure she knew what about. She was reading a book when she heard a soft knock on the open door. She looked up to see Chuck gazing sympathetically at her.<p>

"I didn't want you to worry." She set the book down.

"I need to know these things, especially when I'm not home." He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I know."

"She told me you shut her out."

"I didn't know how to deal with it..."

"Yell." Chuck smiled. "Kids love it when their parents yell at them."

"I don't feel like much of a parent."

"You're almost more of a parent than I am."

"Then why would she do this? She wouldn't have if you were here."

"Yes she would've. I think you should go talk to her. I know you're mad babe, but she could use it." He half-smiled. Sarah sighed.

"I can try." Sarah got up an started to leave the room.

"You didn't get to do your audition tape, did you?"

"No." Sarah walked to Katelyn's room and knocked.

"Wazzup daddy-o?" Katelyn stopped as soon as she saw Sarah. "Oh, hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for not telling him. I don't know why you didn't, but thank you."

"Why did you do it?" Sarah blurted.

"Because Rebecca is an idiot and she gets herself into trouble. Look, I really didn't want to go, but I couldn't let her go alone. I seriously wanted to call you but-"

"But what? Why didn't you?"

"I kinda met this guy..." Katelyn trailed. Sarah sat on her bed and gave her a motherly look.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I have to know that I can trust you. I have to know that you won't do anything like that when your dad isn't here."

"And I won't! Believe me, I don't know that I'll be hanging around Rebecca anymore."

"You really shouldn't." Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"So are you still mad?"

"A little. You have to give me longer than two days to get over it."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Sarah, I am. I didn't mean to take advantage of you or upset you, I was just trying to look out for Rebecca."

"I forgive you." Sarah smiled and hugged the teen close.

"I'm still getting used to having a mom."

"And I'm still getting used to having a daughter." The two released their hug and smiled. "So, about this boy. Name?"

"Andrew Roth."

"As in the kid whose house you were at?"

"Well technically his older brother threw the party, but yeah."

"Katelyn."

"I know, I know. But he's a good guy, I swear!"

"And we're not telling dad, correct?"

"Correct. He'd flip his lid."

"You'll have to at some point." Sarah got up.

"I will. Just not yet."

"Lights out in an hour."

"Aye aye, cap'n." Katelyn laughed. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, sleep tight." Sarah shut the door and ventured back into the master bedroom. Chuck had fallen asleep while waiting for her, and she couldn't help but smile at her fiancé. She turned off the light and slowly got into bed, trying not to wake him.

"Did you tell her?" He mumbled.

"Tell her what?"

"That she ruined your chance of going global?"

"Of course not. I'll have other chances. Plus, I'm happy here."

"You ready to start planning a wedding?"

"More than you know. I love you."

"Love you too." Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah, falling asleep immediately. She had missed him more than she realized, and she couldn't wait to start their lives together.


	21. Forgiveness

Having Chuck back really helped Sarah clear her mind of all the stressors in her life. She slept better, she had more time for things other than work, and her mood was generally better. She hadn't seen Bryce since the living room incident, and she hadn't really thought about it until now.

"What're you thinking about?" Chuck's voice broke her thought. They were laying in bed, way past the normal wake up time of 8:00am.

"Your eyes aren't even open, how'd you know that I was awake?"

"Because I know you." He opened his eyes and smiled at his fiancé.

"I guess I'm just thinking about everything." She smiled back.

"Are you thinking about when you want to get married?"

"That may have crossed my mind."

"I was thinking maybe a summer wedding? I know they're popular, but we wouldn't have to worry about bad weather."

"And how would you know that summer weddings are popular?"

"I may have done some research..."

"Oh please tell me you read my bridal magazines."

"I grazed them, okay?" Chuck tried to defend himself, but lost to Sarah's burst of laughter. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Chuck rolled himself on top of her, pretending to pin her down.

"I surrender!" Sarah got out between laughs.

"Too late now, you make fun of a Bartowski and we have to take you out." He hovered over her, staring into her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're back, Chuck." She stroked a hand along his cheek softly.

"Me too." He smiled once more, kissing her gently. But with Sarah, after starting a kissing session, she turned it into something much more serious. She pulled Chuck closer, making sure that there was absolutely no space between them.

"Jeez! You could at _least_ lock the door." Katelyn came into the room, covering her eyes as she found the two on the bed, nearing something more than just an adult make-out. Chuck and Sarah jumped apart, fixing their hair and clothing.

"Katelyn, what do you need?" Chuck asked.

"Food. You know, because I'm a growing teenager and all." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go pull out what you want."

"Dad, could you please not say 'pull out' in this particular moment?"

"Out!" Chuck got up and ushered his daughter out of the room. He slammed the door shut and turned back to look at Sarah who had started laughing yet again. "Not funny."

"You're right, sorry." Sarah smiled.

"Stop smiling." Chuck demanded playfully.

"Just go get dressed and quit telling me what to do." Sarah responded with a smile. She threw on a sweatshirt and headed downstairs, meeting Katelyn in the kitchen.

"Oh hey, so...I was thinking waffles. Or pancakes. Or maybe crepes?" Katelyn pointed to four different boxes of food mix sitting on the counter.

"Are we feeding an army?"

"An army of one."

"Oh boy..."

"Oh uh, I know I'm still grounded..." Katelyn started shyly.

"But?" Sarah knew there was a second part lingering in the air.

"But there's a winter dance coming up, and I may or may not have been asked."

"And you really think your dad is going to go for that?"

"Not at all."

"So you're asking me because?"

"Because technically you have a say now too."

"Hold on a second there. Please don't tell me you're asking me to lie to your dad?"

"Not necessarily lie..."

"Katelyn."

"What? I've never wanted anything so badly in my life! Well, except maybe a mom, and I already got that...but still. _Please _Sarah, even if you just talk to him. Look, I know I screwed up, but its been two weeks already. Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"Honestly, no I don't. I don't think you fully understand what you did."

"You're _still_ not over it?" Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I wasn't going to tell you, but what the hell. Do you know what I was doing when I got the call from the police station?"

"No?"

"I was about to record a demo tape for ABC Nightly News, and then I received a call from a certain police officer, telling me that my kid landed herself in jail for underage drinking." Sarah's voice escalated.

"Wait, like, _global_ ABC Nightly?"

"Yes, exactly like global ABC Nightly."

"And you didn't get to?"

"No."

"I..." Katelyn lost her words as she stared at Sarah. "I'm not really hungry anymore." Katelyn turned on her heels and quickly bounded upstairs, slamming her bedroom door. Sarah sighed, and turned around to see Chuck looking at her.

"I get that you're still mad, but did you really have to tell her like that?" He asked with hurt in his voice.

"It just kind of came out..." Sarah looked down.

"I just got called into the office, I'll see you after." Chuck didn't make eye contact as he quickly kissed her on the forehead and left. Sarah didn't know how she was going to get over this, be she wanted to.

* * *

><p>"The prodigal reporter returns." Bryce walked up to Sarah as she entered the elevator on the first floor.<p>

"Really?" She rolled her eyes at his dramatic remark.

"We haven't seen you in over two weeks."

"So maybe I needed some time away."

"I'm sure you did." He said quietly.

"About what happened..." She trailed.

"Don't mention it." He replied flatly. At this point, they had exited the elevator and were entering their neighbored dressing rooms.

"Bryce. I'm getting married. What did you think was going to happen?" She asked sincerely.

"Honestly Sarah, I thought that maybe you'd realize how bad those two are for you. What kind of fiancé goes away on business for nearly a month, leaving his teenager with a woman who has never had a kid let alone likes them. That kid ruined your career, and you're just going to let it go?"

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I _love_ them, Bryce. I love them with everything that I am. You were too late, and we can either be friends or you can let me go completely."

"I think that's best for everyone." Bryce looked at the floor and spoke with barely a whisper. Sarah stared him down in shock.

"You're being serious?"

"We shoot in an hour. We should get ready." Bryce turned on his heels and entered his room. Sarah had no idea what to think, she had just lost her best friend. Her world kept crumbling around her, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

* * *

><p>"Okay, look. I don't think you understand what I'm saying!" Katelyn yelled into her phone.<p>

"Ms. Bartowski, was it? I'm sorry, but we've filled the position." The voice on the other line sighed irritably.

"Sarah Walker is the best reported you've seen in years, admit it." She demanded.

"Of course I'll admit that she has tremendous talent, but she failed to submit a demo tape for the job."

"And that was my fault. Please, let her submit a late entry." Katelyn begged the head of the ABC Network.

"I can't allow that. She should've been prepared."

"Do you have kids, sir?"

"What?"

"I said, do you have kids?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm not sure how that's relevant here."

"It's relevant because Sarah Walker has never had children. I'm not sure that she even likes kids."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"My dad goes on trips all the time, and when he went on this last one, Sarah was here with me. She stepped up, took me to school, made sure to be home for dinner, drove me to practice, while still fulfilling her duties as a reporter. She may be flawed, but who isn't? I sure am. I got into some trouble and I needed her. Sir, wouldn't you choose your children over your job? My mom left me when I was eight, and it ruined me. Sarah Walker is doing the best she can as a mother and a reporter, and even though it's her first time with the whole mother thing, she's already ten times better than mine ever was. So please, I'm _begging _you. It's my fault, not hers. Just give her a chance to show you what she can do."

"She has until Monday to send in the tape." The voice said roughly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And kid, give me a call when you're old enough to work. You'd be one helluva reporter." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Oh my god. I actually did it. I _actually _did it!" Katelyn screamed and jumped on her bed. She had just gotten Sarah a second chance at the job of a lifetime. She threw on her jacket and rushed out the door to the bus stop at the end of the street. SHE was going to deliver the news to Sarah if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

><p>"Walker, Beckman wants to see you in her office asap." A camera man said to the blonde.<p>

"What for?" She responded.

"No idea." He said. Sarah sighed and headed towards her boss' office. When she arrived, she knocked loudly.

"Come in." Said the voice of the uptight red-head.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Sarah asked.

"Sit." Beckman gestured to the chair in front of her desk with her eyes.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, just the opposite actually. It seems as though the gods are on your side today."

"Why is that?"

"SARAH!" Katelyn burst through the doorway, screaming her soon-to-be-mother-in-law's name, "You got it!" She stooped to the right of Sarah and smiled widely, panting.

"Got what?"

"I called Charles Rosenbaum and explained to him what happened and that you were just doing the right thing by picking me over the demo tape and he said that it was too late but then I pulled the kid card and-"

"Katelyn, breathe." Sarah cut off the teenager. Katelyn took a tremendous breath, and then spoke calmly.

"He agreed that you should have a second chance. You have until Monday to turn in a demo. You still have a shot at ABC Nightly!"

"What?" Sarah's eyes widened as she turned to her boss once more.

"It's true. I just received the call myself. Thank this child for what she's done, this possibility could launch your career Ms. Walker." Beckman smiled. Sarah and Katelyn exited the office and headed into Sarah's dressing room. Sarah closed the door once the two were alone inside.

"You called the head of ABC?" SHE asked, still astonished by the news.

"It wasn't easy, trust me. But after a while, he totally fell for it." Katelyn smile with pride.

"I don't think you get what you've done." Sarah said seriously. Katelyn's face mirrored Sarah's harsh demeanor for only a split second before Sarah said, "You've just become the world's greatest daughter." She smiled widely and wrapped Katelyn in a tight hug.

"I ruined everything, Sarah. I couldn't just let it happen. I'm so sorry, I really am, and I need you to know that." Katelyn said.

"You didn't ruin everything. You made a mistake, people do that. I was too hard on you, and for that _I'm_ sorry. Most adults can't even do what you just did, thank you."

"So does this mean I get to go to the dance?" Katelyn let go of Sarah and looked at her.

"This means that I'll try to convince your dad to let you go." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Close enough." Katelyn shrugged.

"Wanna stay and watch the segment?"

"You bet!" Katelyn laughed, quickly turning serious.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You and Bryce...there's nothing there, right?"

"Not at all, I promise." Sarah took Katelyn's face in her hands, "Nothing is stopping me from marrying your dad and becoming your mom. Okay?"

"You already are my mom." Katelyn smiled once more. Sarah smiled back, leading Katelyn out of the room. This girl had turned her crumbling world into one of solidity and clarity, and she couldn't have been happier with the choice of becoming her mother forever.


	22. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: I've been writing a lot of Katelyn/Sarah fluff lately, and I think it's partly because I'm in college and miss my own mom. This story has really helped me grow as a writer, just as all of your comments have. I thank all of my followers and favoriters for sticking with it, and I'm letting you know now that it'll be ending soon. I'm think maybe five to seven more chapters. I can only drag it out so long! Anyway, enjoy these last chapters, I hope they're satisfactory!**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>"It's really hard without you here." Katelyn said softly, falling asleep. Sarah had arrived earlier that night, exhausted from the flight home.<p>

"It's really hard not being here." Sarah replied. The two were laying side by side on the teen's bed, with their eyes closed.

"How great is the job though?" Katelyn perked up with enthusiasm and both pairs of eyes opened.

"Pretty great." Sarah smiled and closed her eyes once more, "I wish it wasn't so far."

"Me too. But we'll be there soon. Stupid school..." Katelyn trailed.

"Education is important." Sarah chuckled, reaching over to grab Katelyn's hand.

"So is family." Katelyn turned her head to look at Sarah. "Just promise me that this won't affect us."

"Of course not, we have everything figured out."

"You sure?"

"Positively sure. Your father and I have talked about every possible thing that could happen or is set to happen. We're prepared for everything thrown our way."

"Good."

"Good." Sarah repeated, sighing into her tiredness.

"You know what my biggest fear is?" Katelyn said.

"What?"

"That none of this will work out."

"But it will, so stop being afraid. Worst case scenario is that the wedding gets pushed back so that we can adjust."

"Worst case scenario is you and dad breaking up again."

"We didn't really 'break up', we just hit a minor speed bump."

"And that won't happen again?"

"Not in a million years, I promise."

"I'm holding you to it."

"Go ahead." Sarah turned her head to look at the teenager next to her. "You and your dad are the most important things in my life. There's no way that I'm going to lose that."

"I believe you." Katelyn smiled.

"So how are things with Andrew?"

"Nice segway."

"Avoiding the question, are we?" Sarah playfully prodded Katelyn's side.

"No, everything is fine." She laughed.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you missed him coming over and meeting dad." Katelyn responded. Sarah immediately sat up on her forearms and stared at Katelyn.

"He came over?"

"Yeah? Dad didn't tell you?"

"He did not." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, maybe he just forgot?"

"He got to meet your boyfriend before I did?"

"Yeah, but I tell you everything about Andrew. I don't tell dad anything."

"You're supposed to tell me everything, I'm your mother." The two were quiet after the last word left Sarah's mouth. It was still new to them both to call each other mother and daughter.

"Exactly." Katelyn recovered.

"Invite him over for dinner tomorrow." Sarah demanded.

"He just came over last week, don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"No, I want to meet him."

"Hey babe, my mom wants to meet you and is demanding that you come over for dinner tomorrow? That doesn't exactly scream cool."

"You already call him babe?"

"No..."

"You've left some things out haven't you?"

"Nope." Katelyn avoided eye contact.

"Knock knock." Chuck entered the room, knocking softly.

"Hey dad." Katelyn said nervously.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." The two women said in unison.

"Don't ask?" Chuck looked to his fiancé.

"Don't ask." She nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's eleven and it's also a school night." He looked to his daughter.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

"Alright." He smiled and looked to Sarah once more, "You down with taking the crazy kid to school tomorrow?"

"And miss the chance to sleep in? You bet." Sarah kissed Katelyn on the head and got up from the bed.

"Sleep tight." Chuck said before closing the door.

"That was just a ploy to get me alone, wasn't it?" Sarah whispered as Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course. I haven't seen you in three weeks and we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled mischievously and led Sarah into their room, the two of them laughing as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Could you please not grill him?" Katelyn pleaded with Sarah, brushing her silky brown hair. Sarah was leaning against the bathroom doorway, watching the teen carefully.<p>

"I can't promise anything." She smiled.

"I'm being serious." Katelyn set the brush on the counter.

"I know, calm down."

"I can't believe you made me invite him over."

"Moms do that."

"Moms are annoying."

"That they are." Sarah laughed.

"Oh and by the way, do you think that you and dad could maybe keep it down from now on? I don't fall asleep _that_ fast." Katelyn glared at the blonde in the doorway.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Sarah blushed.

"Not so fun when the tables are turned, is it?" Katelyn smirked.

"Alright alright, I get your point." The doorbell rang, and Katelyn ran out the bathroom and downstairs to the front door. Sarah waited a few beats before following, spying on Katelyn as she opened the door and greeted her boyfriend.

"Spying huh?" Chuck snuck up behind his fiancé and whispered into her ear.

"God! Don't do that." Sarah whispered back with a jump.

"Are you nervous?"

"For what?"

"Meeting our daughter's boyfriend for the first time. The firsts of everything are the worst."

"Well this is the first of anything for me, and I couldn't feel more at ease. Honestly, I trust her, which means that I trust him."

"Good answer." Chuck kissed Sarah quickly, relishing the moment.

"Really, guys?" Katelyn interrupted their shared moment.

"Where's Andrew?" Chuck asked.

"In the living room. He's watching the game."

"Which one?"

"Basketball, dad. You hate the NBA."

"I'll go join him anyway." He winked slyly.

"Please don't embarrass me..." Katelyn trailed as her father walked away.

"You know he will." Sarah winked.

"Exactly." Katelyn groaned.

* * *

><p>"So Andrew, you play sports?" Sarah had been asking questions non-stop at the dinner table.<p>

"Yes, I'm currently doing football but I'll start basketball in the winter." He responded.

"So you must have pretty good grades then?" Sarah took a bite of her steak.

"Straight A's actually." Andrew smiled and looked at Katelyn.

"So, uh, Sarah is a reporter for ABC Nightly." Katelyn used Sarah's new job to change the subject.

"Yeah, you told me." Andrew responded.

"A big opportunity for this family." Chuck chimed in.

"But these two will be moving to New York soon anyway." Sarah made eye contact with Chuck and Katelyn.

"I heard." Andrew looked at his plate. Katelyn caught Sarah's eye and glared.

"Thanks for telling us what we already know." She said.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Chuck asked.

"I could use some." Andrew smiled, grateful for the segway.

"Wanna help me out?"

"Sure!" Chuck and Andrew got up quickly, entering the kitchen with haste.

"Would you stop?" Katelyn looked to Sarah again.

"What? I can't ask questions?"

"Not that many! I told you _not_ to grill him, but you're doing just that."

"I'm just trying to see if he's suitable."

"Suitable? What is this, the middle ages?"

"No, but if he's not a good kid, then you obviously shouldn't be seeing him. Plus, you're moving anyway."

"That's my decision, not yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, you're not my mom." The words left Katelyn's mouth before she even knew what she was saying. Sarah got up after a few moments of silence, and headed upstairs.

"Okay, you guys burnt a few of these cookies, but I think they're still edible." Chuck laughed, entering the dining room once more, Andrew in tow.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs." Katelyn guiltily looked down.

"Why?" Chuck asked with suspicion.

"I said something..." Katelyn trailed. Chuck set his plate onto the table and went after his fiancé, Andrew staying downstairs with Katelyn.

"Did I pass?" He asked.

"You're worried about passing her test?" Katelyn laughed.

"Well, yeah. She's your mom." He shrugged.

"Yes she is." Katelyn couldn't help but feel ashamed of what she had said. Sarah was everything to her, and she had made her feel worthless.

* * *

><p>"Do I need to ground her for a year?" Chuck entered the master bedroom with comedic relief.<p>

"No, she's just being a teenager." Sarah responded, arms crossed on her chest while laying on the bed. Chuck propped himself on one arm, laying next to her and looking at her.

"It's hard without you here."

"You sound like your daughter."

"Well, I feel the same way as she does."

"We knew it wouldn't be easy, Chuck."

"I know, but the thought of it hurts less than the reality." He stroked her face softly, and she looked at him.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" She said jokingly.

"Not a chance," He smiled back, "All I'm saying is that I want to be with you twenty-four seven, married, happy, and complete."

"Let's get married."

"No, let's just plan a wedding and not actually do it." Chuck responded sarcastically.

"I mean now. Tomorrow, before I go back to New York." Sarah sat up, and Chuck followed.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Chuck, I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world, why can't forever start tomorrow?"

"But the ceremony..."

"What about it? We can go to city hall, we won't have to worry about wedding expenses and all the people. Ellie and Morgan can come with us if they want to."

"You're dead serious."

"I am." Sarah didn't hesitate to answer. The two looked at each other for a moment, really pondering the idea of a spontaneous wedding the next day.

"You know, I think we should." Chuck finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, why do we need a bunch of people come watch us say things to each other? All I need is you." Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands, kissing her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two smiled at each other, completely at peace with their decision.

* * *

><p>"How long ago did he leave?" Sarah had finally wandered back downstairs.<p>

"Only like ten minutes ago." Katelyn answered, channel surfing on the couch.

"I know you didn't mean what you said." Sarah sat next to Katelyn.

"Okay, good. It just kind of came out."

"And it probably will again. We'll have more arguments, and that'll be your go-to to hurt me. But it doesn't, because like it or not, I _am_ your mom. I know that, you know that, and so does everyone else. You're stuck with me, kid."

"Thank god." Katelyn laughed, hugging her mother.

"Did we scare him off?"

"You probably did, but not me or dad." Katelyn joked, releasing herself from the hug. "He really just wanted to impress you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he knows how much it means to me for you to like him."

"Well, he's a good kid. I'm sorry you have to move."

"I'm not, he's the first boyfriend I've ever had. I need to meet new people so that I don't end up with the first guy I'm ever with."

"Oh you won't, trust me."

"I'm glad I'm getting out of here."

"Oh hey, I have something that I should probably tell you." Sarah looked down for a moment, then back up at Katelyn.

"Should I be worried?" Katelyn asked.

"No, not at all. But you might be a bit disappointed." After the last word left Sarah's mouth, the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought, I'll get it. Probably just Andrew, he forgot his coat." Katelyn got up from the couch and walked to the front door. The next moment was one should would never forget, but one she would absolutely regret. She opened the door quickly, smiling as she thought it was her boyfriend.

"Katelyn? Oh my god, you've grown up so much." The familiar face spoke. Katelyn stood there, staring at the brunette in front of her. Her father was supposed to get married, she was supposed to move to New York, her life was about to change for the better. This moment, this single moment, was now the one moment that would stand out in her mind forever. The moment where everything was ruined, the moment where all of her dreams were shattered into pieces.

"Mom?"


	23. What's the Rush?

Three days had passed, and the Bartowski/Walker household still wasn't over the initial shock of Jill's return. Chuck had no idea what to do, as he hadn't seen his ex-wife in over eight years. The timing of her return couldn't have been any worse than now, right as he was about to marry the woman of his dreams. Chuck and Sarah were in their room, as they had been for the past three hours, discussing what to do.

"Maybe she just wants to see Katelyn?" Sarah had been keeping an optimistic attitude for the past 72 hours of Chuck's ranting.

"You don't know her like I do, Sarah. She's here for something specific." He replied, sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Well then we're going to have to wait and find out."

"Her timing sucks."

"Yeah, it does, but we can't let her being here disrupt our lives." Sarah sat next to Chuck, rubbing his back. "We just have to keep going normally, until we know what she's really here for."

"What is this going to do to us?" Chuck asked softly.

"Maybe shake up our every day patterns, but I think the big picture will stay the same."

"I don't mean all of us, Sarah, I mean you and me." The two made eye contact.

"Nothing."

"Sarah..."

"No, you listen to me, Chuck Bartowski. This woman will not do anything to us. She has no hold over us, she doesn't control our actions, she can't do anything. You and I are going to get married and have a life together _with _ Katelyn. But you have to stick with me, okay? Promise." Sarah held Chuck's face in her hands, not breaking eye contact.

"I promise." Chuck smiled weakly.

"I will not lose either of you to the past."

"I won't lose you either, I do promise you that."

"Good, now let's focus on our wedding tomorrow." Sarah plopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling above and wondering what was going to happen if Chuck was already showing signs of defeat.

* * *

><p>"Can't sleep either?" Chuck entered the kitchen, noticing his daughter standing in front of the fridge. The clock had just hit one o'clock AM, and Chuck couldn't sleep. Sarah had fallen asleep around eleven, and while her slow breathing usually lulled Chuck to sleep, not even that helped tonight.<p>

"I didn't really get to eat much tonight." Katelyn sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Katelyn pulled the half-empty milk carton out of the fridge, grabbing a box of Cap 'n Crunch out of the cabinet to her right, with her free hand.

"Need a bowl?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." Was Katelyn's basic reply. Chuck grabbed a blue glass bowl from the opposite cabinet and handed it to his daughter.

"So you and Sarah are getting married tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? I heard you guys talking about it. Thanks for telling me, by the way."

"I thought she did tell you?"

"I think she was going to before Jill rang the doorbell." Katelyn looked down at her cereal.

"I'm not sure if we're still going through with it."

"Because of Jill."

"Katelyn, there's a lot going on here-"

"Don't give me the lame crap about how I won't understand because I'm not old enough, dad." Katelyn cut him off. "You and Sarah are getting married tomorrow, no question."

"It's not that easy..." Chuck started.

"It is that easy. You love her, she's my mom, you're getting married."

"You're right, I love her and she's your mom." Chuck smiled.

"And?"

"And we're getting married." He laughed.

"Yes you are." Katelyn smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Four o'clock pm had come quickly at the Bartowski house. Katelyn and Chuck slept in, which had caused a delay in wake-up time. Sarah had been ready with a nice white sundress-styled dress, but Katelyn wasn't having it.<p>

"Okay, this was supposed to be a courthouse thing." Sarah said to the teen raiding her closet.

"Well now it's not." Katelyn replied.

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"We don't even have anyone to officiate the wedding, Katelyn."

"Morgan is doing it. He's getting his license online as we speak," She emerged from the closet, holding a nicer cream-colored full length dress, "This will have to do."

"You're serious?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Dead serious." Katelyn handed the dress to Sarah and smiled.

"We can talk about Jill, you know." Sarah placed the dress on the bed and turned back to Katelyn.

"I don't want to."

"You haven't said anything since she showed up."

"That's because I don't want to."

"Katelyn, keeping everything inside isn't good."

"Get off my back, Sarah." Katelyn snapped. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about my mom." Sarah frowned at the use of the word "mom".

"Yeah, it's fine." She replied.

"Good. Get dressed, and then Ellie will come in and help with hair." Katelyn demanded, exiting the room. Sarah locked the door behind her, grateful for the alone time. Even if it was just for a few minutes, the quiet room soothed her worries. Did Chuck even want to go through with it? Was this honestly a good idea with Jill back? Did Katelyn still view Jill as her mother? Sarah pondered these questions while slipping into her dress, becoming more and more stressed with every passing minute. She had almost talked herself out of this spur-of-the-moment wedding when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's Ellie, can I come in?" Chuck's older sister was the sweetest, especially to Sarah.

"Yes, of course." Sarah smiled as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wow, you look great." Ellie smiled back. She noticed Sarah's worried expression almost immediately. "Stop stressing out. Most brides do it, but it'll just give you wrinkles."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I've been here before. Maybe not in your exact situation, but I've gotten married."

"But is it a good idea, Ellie? Jill is back."

"I know, but my brother loves you. If you love him, then now is the perfect time to do this."

* * *

><p>"Is this really a good idea, Morgan?" Chuck asked his best friend, both getting ready in the guest room.<p>

"What? Marrying the perfect woman? Other than Ellie of course."

"This whole thing with Jill is going to get complicated. I know it is."

"And do you want to go through it alone?"

"It's not about who I go through it with, Morgan. I'm worried about the strain it will put on us."

"It's exactly about who you go through it with, dude. She's ready to put up with Jill's crap. Stop being so worried about it ruining your relationship. This is a _marriage_, not a boyfriend/girlfriend situation." Morgan fixed Chuck's tie while saying this, trying to assure his best friend that he was making the right decision.

"You're right Morgan, Sarah is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I'm ready for this."

"Of course you are, you're Chuck."

"That's right, I'm Chuck." He smiled, laughing with his friend for a good minute before hearing a knock on the door.

"It's just me." Katelyn's voice echoed through the wood.

"Come in." Morgan called from the other side of the room.

"Whoa, dad, you look great." Katelyn smiled.

"Sarcasm or truth?"

"Truth. Definitely not going to throw sarcasm at you on your wedding day." She sat on the bed and stared at her father. "I can't believe you and Sarah are actually getting married today."

"If it bothers you, now is the last chance you have to tell me."

"I'll just give you two a few minutes." Morgan chimed in, making the situation more awkward than needed.

"Dad, I don't know why you keep asking me if Sarah is welcome to be in this family. I've answered more times than I care to remember." Katelyn told him, speaking as an adult would.

"Your mom is back, K. This isn't just about Sarah."

"Dad..."

"No, we need to talk about this. Honey, you can't keep pushing this off. Jill is back, and I think the main reason is you."

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That she's here for me. She's been emailing me for a while now." Katelyn looked down.

"How long is a while?" Chuck asked, not receiving an answer. "Katelyn, how long is a while?" His voice became more stern.

"A few months. Look, I didn't think she'd come back, I thought she just wanted to reach out."

"And you didn't say anything?" Chuck was on his feet now.

"Dad, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Not this time."

"Can we please just get through today without any family drama? Can we save this until tomorrow?"

"Fine. Just go finish getting ready." Chuck couldn't make eye contact with his daughter as she left the room. This was supposed to be the best day of his life, and all he could think about was his ex-wife taking his daughter from him. The next half hour passed by quickly, and Chuck hadn't been doing anything except sitting on the bed and thinking about what Jill's master plan could possibly be. A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said without any inflection at all.

"It's me." Sarah's voice said from behind. Chuck spun around quickly.

"Sarah! It's bad luck for me to see you before the ceremony!" He slapped one hand over his eyes.

"Please, you think bad luck could keep us apart?" She laughed.

"I believe in superstitions. You have to get out!" He used his free hand to usher her out of the room.

"Wait, I came to make sure you were okay." Sarah pushed back, not leaving the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your ex wife is back," Sarah placed a hand on his, gently freeing his eyes to look at her, "We don't have to do this."

"You're telling me that we don't have to get married? That's a joke right? Sarah, marrying you is the only thing keeping me sane right now. You are my present and future, my everything, the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. There's no better day than today for all of that to start."

"Good answer," The two shared a kiss, letting the world around them fade, "Lets get married."

* * *

><p>"Now for your vows?" Morgan stood in front of Chuck and Sarah, trying not to let tears overwhelm him. Katelyn and Ellie were on Sarah's side of the yard, While Devon stood with Chuck.<p>

"Chuck," Sarah started, looking deeply into his eyes, "Never in my life did I think about settling down or getting married or loving someone so much that I couldn't think straight; until I met you. You have opened up my heart and mind in so many unbelievably amazing ways, and I don't know if I'd be where I am today without you. You and Katelyn are the most important things in my life, and I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you." She smiled widely as he smiled his Chuck Bartowski smile at her.

"Sarah, you are my everything. My present, my future, the love of my life, my other half, you are my everything. Without you, I'd be lost in a world full of stress and problems that I'd try to avoid. But with you, I want to conquer all of my problems and live free. I've never met anyone like you, certainly not anyone as gracefully high maintenance and stubborn. You are a mother to Katelyn, a reporter to the world, and a best friend to me. I love you so much, and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you." The two took a moment, staring at each other as Morgan collected his bearings.

"By the power vested in me y the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Morgan said. Chuck and Sarah kissed lovingly, each remembering every moment of the ceremony. It wasn't long before Ellie and Morgan left, Katelyn going with and letting her parents have some alone time before Sarah left in the morning. They were enjoying a warm bubbly bath together, with a bigger intention rather than simply getting clean.

"How am I supposed to leave my husband in the morning?" Sarah asked, letting herself sink into Chuck more. She leaned her head back against his head and sighed.

"I'm still looking for suitable houses, we'll be there soon." He responded, kissing her head.

"I'm glad we got married today. I know it was rushed, but I really didn't want to wait. Especially with Jill in the picture again."

"She's not in the picture, Sarah."

"Chuck..."

"What? She's not coming anywhere near us, and I'll personally make sure of that."

"Please just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I won't as long as she doesn't."

"You really think that staying even with her is going to help?"

"You don't know her like I do, she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Of course I don't know her, and I don't want to. Just don't make any decisions without me, okay?"

"Okay." They finished the night in a blur of warm water, beds, and passion, just the way it should be.

* * *

><p>Packing had been easy this time, as Sarah had only brought a few thinks back from New York. She zipped her suitcase slowly, regretting leaving her new official family.<p>

"Sarah! Are you still here?" Katelyn zoomed into the room, almost knocking over the pictures on the dresser next to the door.

"Of course I'm still here, slow down." She laughed, catching the teen.

"I thought I missed my chance to say goodbye." Katelyn panted.

"You really think I'd leave without seeing you? Please." She smiled.

"I wish you could stay longer." Katelyn grabbed onto Sarah, hugging her closer than she'd ever done before.

"Trust me, I do too. I'll miss you more than you know." She hugged back, placing a hand on Katelyn's head.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Katelyn let go, looking at Sarah in the eyes, "And I'm sorry for yesterday."

"No, I get it. Jill is a part of your life that you want to forget, and I kept pushing."

"But that's what you're here for, to push me."

"Not that hard, kid."

"Jill has been emailing me for the past few months, I don't know if dad told you."

"He definitely did not."

"I thought that maybe she wanted to get to know me and be pen pals or something. I really didn't know that she was coming back Sarah, I swear." Katelyn rambled.

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you, you're a fantastic kid with a giant head. You know right from wrong, and if you were emailing Jill, then I see it as the right thing. She's your mom, you have every right to talk to her."

"Sarah, she my be my birth mother, but she'll never be my mom." Katelyn declared. Sarah smiled warmly, feeling more like she belonged than ever.

"Your dad is upset, isn't he?"

"You guessed it."

"He'll get over it. Just make sure he knows you won't choose her if it ever comes to that."

"Of course I won't!"

"I know that, but does he?"

"I'll talk to him." Katelyn responded. Chuck honked the horn from outside, signaling the arrival of Sarah's departure time.

"I love you, and I'm always just a phone call away." Sarah kissed Katelyn on the forehead quickly.

"Love you too." With that, Sarah was gone and Katelyn was alone yet again. Except this time, Katelyn didn't feel alone. She felt more complete than she had in a long time.


	24. The Prodigal Mother Returns

Sarah Bartowski's ice blue eyes fluttered open softly. She sighed as she rolled her head to the left and saw the red 3:00 on the alarm clock next to her comfortable but temporary hotel bed. The mornings always came too quickly, and the days always dragged on too slow when she was away from her family. She loved her job of course, but wished that Chuck and Katelyn would move to New York already. Katelyn normally called more than twice a day, more so to make sure Sarah knew she was that much more important than Jill than anything else. The whole situation was still a mystery, as Chuck refused to meet with his ex-wife. Not that Sarah wanted them to have a blissful reunion, but he needed to figure out why she was there. Her phone suddenly lit up next to her, as her and Chuck's wedding picture pooped up background. She smiled before sliding the answer button.

"Long day?"

"What makes you ask?" Was his cheeky Chuck-like reply.

"Well, you're calling me at midnight, so I'm assuming you're still at the office."

"Your calculations are correct." He laughed.

"As always." Sarah smiled.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I should be getting up anyway. Have you heard anything from Jill?"

"Sarah." Chuck warned.

"What? I think it's time you meet with her."

"I don't."

"You don't know what she's here for."

"Of course I do! She's here to take my daughter away from me." Chuck's voice raised to more of a yell.

"Our daughter." Sarah responded.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to spend our phone calls talking about the woman who ruined my life." Chuck sighed.

"I get it, sorry for bringing it up."

"What are you up to today?"

"Oh, whatever the station wants me to be up to."

"You're glad you took this job, right?"

"Of course, I just wish that you were here with me. This hotel is anything but homey."

"As soon as Katelyn finishes up this year, we'll be there. Just a few more months before we head out, I promise."

"I know. I should probably go get ready, but I love you and I'll call you later."

"I love you too, Sarah. Have a good day baby, bye." As soon as Chuck hung up, Sarah let out a sigh. She understood why her husband was so reluctant to meet with his ex-wife, but she wanted him to get it over with so that they could move forward with their lives. She slipped on her casual clothes, as the station had a wardrobe and make-up department on hand 24/7. Her assistant was a journalism student at NYU, and she did pretty well for only being nineteen. She reminded Sarah of Katelyn, which is one of the reasons she got the job. Assistants were usually older, but Sarah wanted to give a younger rookie the job.

"Hi Sarah, I have all of your paperwork for this morning, and I typed up your schedule for this week."

"Natalie, how many times have I told you to go out and actually have a life?" Sarah laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't really sleep this weekend."

"Totally fine, but next time you can't sleep, go to a party or something. College only happens once."

"On it." Natalie scribbled in her notebook, causing Sarah to laugh.

"Oh hey, I have something I need your help with."

"Anything."

"I need you to get a number for me."

"Name?"

"Jill Roberts. She's in California right now."

"Sure, I'll have it for you by the end of the day." Natalie nodded.

"Perfect."

"What do you need it for?"

"I have something I need to talk to her about."

* * *

><p>Katelyn hated not having Sarah around. There were so many things that she wanted to talk to her mother about every day, and without her here to talk to, Katelyn felt empty. Of course they talked as often as possible and texted each other more than normal, but there was certainly something missing without the blonde reporter around. They had a daily set time for a Skype that each could always make time for, and Sarah was late to today's call.<p>

"Still nothing?" Chuck stood in the doorway to Katelyn's room, watching her stare at her computer screen with anticipation.

"Nothing." Katelyn sighed.

"Maybe she'll text you. She was super busy when I talked to her last.

"I wish she was here."

"Me too, K. But hey, school is almost over and we can go search for houses out there." Chuck smiled.

"What about the whole Jill thing?"

"Are you really bringing that up?"

"Dad, you should find out what she wants."

"You sound like Sarah."

"That's because Sarah is right."

"Maybe if you had told me about Jill contacting you in the first place, we wouldn't be worrying right now." Chuck bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, I just don't think that talking to her is the solution."

"It's whatever, dad. But you can't escape her forever." The sudden ringing of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. "Saved by the bell."

"Do some homework or something while you wait for the call." Chuck pointed to the large school books on Katelyn's desk before exiting the room and heading down the stairs to open the front door. He hesitated before opening it, praying that it wasn't Jill. She had a knack for showing up unexpected, and he really didn't want to deal with her anytime soon. He took a deep breath before opening the door, only to be greeted by the vibrant face of his wife. "Sarah?"

"Shhh," She placed a finger on his lips before kissing him quickly, "I wanted to surprise Katelyn. Plus it doesn't hurt to see my fantastic husband every once in a while." She smiled.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just...don't you have work?"

"I convinced my producer to go with the back up reporter until Monday. I needed a weekend home."

"And they just let you?"

"You sure you're okay with me being here? Because I can leave." Sarah gave Chuck a weird look.

"No, of course I'm glad you're here. I'm just surprised." He gave her a Chuck Bartowski smile before kissing her back.

"I promise we'll talk later. Is she upstairs?" Sarah walked into the household and dropped her purse on the table in front of the door to the left.

"Yeah, just waiting for your call."

"I tried to get here beforehand, but my flight was delayed a bit."

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic either way."

"Okay, I won't be too long." Sarah kissed Chuck quickly once more, not wanting to find herself ripping his clothes off in the flash of an eye. She walked up the stairs and peered around the edge of the doorframe to Katelyn's room. She smiled at the teen who was sitting at her desk, frustrated by her math books.

"Who even needs Algebra anyway?" Katelyn grumbled to herself.

"Lots of people. I mean, I don't really use it but some people actually do." Sarah popped into the room , her arms folded across her chest.

"Sarah!" Katelyn erupted, jumping out of the chair and into Sarah's arms. The both hugged each other close, Sarah stroking Katelyn's hair as they did so.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's up with you and your father asking that question?"

"Sorry, it's just that you have work."

"I'm the star, I obviously get everything I ask for." Sarah laughed.

"Really?"

"I may have had to tell them that there was a death in the family."

"I thought so, they wouldn't just let you hop a plane and come home. How long are you here for?"

"Until late Sunday. I have to be back on air Monday morning."

"At least we get a few days."

"Definitely." Sarah sat o the teen's bed, looking over at her. "So, anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Not really." Katelyn responded without hesitation.

"Well, I may have had to tell them that there was a death in the family."

"I thought so, they wouldn't just give you time off. How long are you here for?"

"Until late Sunday. I have to be back on the air Monday morning."

"At least we get a few days."

"For sure." Sarah sat down on the teen's bed. "So, anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Not really." Katelyn responded without hesitation.

"Then why the guilty face? Sarah joked.

"I do not have a guilty face." Katelyn snapped.

"I was kidding, but now I definitely want to know what happened."

"Okay, but you can't tell dad."

"Oh boy, please tell me you didn't have sex."

"Ew, mom! No!"

"Thank God."

"Andrew kind of kissed me, that's all."

"Kind of? What exactly constitutes 'kind of'?"

"Okay, he did kiss me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was it good?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"You'd rather me ground you and tell you that you're not allowed to kiss anyone until you're thirty?" Sarah looked at Katelyn with a smirk of playfulness.

"No." Katelyn sighed.

"Well then sit down and tell me everything." Sarah patted the space next to her on the bed.

"Okay, fine," Katelyn sat next to Sarah reluctantly, "It was after school before I got on the bus to come home. It was kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, it was totally random and I wasn't expecting it."

"I hate to break it to you hon, but it's not usually a mapped out thing."

"I know that, but we didn't really make eye contact or anything. It was just really fast and awkward. I kinda just stood there like an idiot." Katelyn look at her hands while Sarah laughed. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of me."

"Really?"

"My first kiss was the worst. It was my sophomore year of high school and I was at a party with a bunch of guys from the basketball team. This one guy kept giving me drinks all night, so I may have been a little tipsy. Anyway, we all decided to play spin the bottle, and I ended up kissing some random guy that I didn't even know."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. So count your blessing that you kissed your boyfriend and not a stranger."

"I didn't feel anything."

"Maybe you should get your lips checked." Sarah laughed again.

"No I mean with him. I didn't feel fireworks or anything. Isn't that supposed to happen?"

"Not necessarily. Katelyn, you're a freshman, I seriously hope you aren't already feeling that sort of thing. But if you're that worried, just kiss him again."

"I'm so glad you're home." Katelyn smiled.

"Ditto, kid." Sara kissed the teen on the forehead and stood up. "Finish that homework."

"I will."

"Oh hey, before I forget, I wanted to let you know now that I'll have my headphones in all night. On high. You know...just in case."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sarah chuckled nervously and scratched her temple.

"I love you guys, but sometimes you really should check to make sure I'm actually asleep before going all crazy."

""I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, K."

"Night, mom." Sarah shut the door and shook her head.

"What?" Chuck caught her in the hallway, on his way to check in on the girls.

"Oh nothing, just a little mother daughter chat."

"Anything good?"

"Just the norm." Sarah slid her hands up Chuck's chest slowly, before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck.

"I took the day off tomorrow. I was hoping that the three of us could go somewhere and just spend the day doing nothing."

"Sounds nice. I have to go meet a friend early tomorrow but after that I'm completely free to do whatever."

"Anyone I know?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"We've really missed you around here."

"I know, I hate the whole long distance thing, but it'll be over soon and then you guys can come join me in New York." Sarah smiled and Chuck kissed her softly. "If you keep kissing me like that, I'll never leave." She sighed.

"Then my evil plan is working." Chuck smiled and kissed her again, but longer this time. Sarah couldn't help but evolve it into something with more heat, falling into Chuck's everything. After only a few seconds, the two were completely lip-locked, their hands tracing the walls to find their room. Once inside, they immediately fell onto the bed in a mess of tangled hands and legs. The one thing that Sarah always missed most about Chuck was the way he made her toes curl when they were together. Of course he made her feel loved every day, but the sex was incredible. She had never connected with anyone the way she connected with Chuck, and she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. She seemed to lose all thoughts when she was in this bed with him, forgetting all problems. Her body knew every trace of his without her even thinking about it.

"Wait, don't you think we should wait until later when Katelyn is asleep?" Chuck stopped kissing Sarah abruptly, using his arms to prop himself above her. He looked down into her ice blue eyes and smiled.

"Something tells me she expected this." Sarah laughed.

"I can't believe we're here, Sarah."

"Where? In our bed? Yeah, shocker."

"No, I mean here, together, married."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't get how I got you. I don't deserve you."

"Chuck, you deserve everything. You're a great man and I love you more than anything. We're here because we were meant to end up here. Now, you can either shut up and kiss me or we can sleep. Either way, we finish this night off together."

"Oh you aren't even prepared for the night we have ahead." Chuck smiled and kissed Sarah again, starting up where he had left off.

* * *

><p>"So you'll be back when?" Chuck asked Sarah.<p>

"Just a few hours, maybe less. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Okay, I'll be here." They kissed and Sarah left the house quickly. She jumped into her car, putting the address of where she was going into her phone. It only took fifteen minutes to find the house, as it was one of the smallest on the street. Sarah parked by the sidewalk on the outside, walking up to the front door slowly. She knew she shouldn't be here but she had to get answers. She knocked on the door, and was almost immediately greeted by Jill Roberts.

"Sarah, right?"

"Yes." Sarah was short with the brunette.

"Come in." Jill started to cough, and Sarah noticed a certain frailness about her.

"Look, I'm not here to chit-chat about Katelyn or Chuck, I'm just here to find out why you're back."

"Did Katelyn tell you about the emails?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"I heard you and Chuck got married, congrats."

"Thank you."

"I know that Chuck hates me, therefore, you hate me. He probably doesn't know that you're here. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret anyway."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm dying." Jill's answer put a cold silence into the house.

"What?"

"Cancer. I don't have a lot of time left."

"Why didn't Katelyn just say that?"

"Because she doesn't know."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Would you?" Jill smirked at Sarah's silence. "Of course not, because why would you want her to know that she's going to lose you?"

"So you're here to say goodbye?"

"Once and for all."

"Jill, you have to tell them."

"No, I don't. And you're not going to either. Just let Chuck know that I'm not here to take her, because I know that's what he thinks."

"He's not going to let you see her."

"I figured, which is why I agreed to our little meeting. Now that you know why I'm really here, you can bring her to me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to go behind Chuck's back. Especially when it comes to Katelyn."

"But you're doing that right now, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry that you're dying, but I can't help you. You have to tell them and figure this out for yourself. As much as Chuck doesn't like you, we both know that he's a good enough guy to let you say goodbye."

"You don't get it. That'll be admitting defeat, and I can't do that."

"Jill, would you rather have them take pity on you or would you rather die alone with a guilty conscience and no one at your funeral?"

"I hurt them beyond repair."

"Yeah, you did. But even they will forgive you."

"Chuck won't answer my phone calls, let alone see me."

"You leave my husband to me, I'll get you in."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't know you. I've heard a lot of things, but I give people the benefit of the doubt. I know what it's like to have a mother who doesn't want you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just be a better person for your daughter. If you screw this up, you will regret it. I'll be in touch." Just as quickly as she had entered, Sarah exited the house. Her drive home was silent, as she didn't know how to process the news. She knew that Chuck would be pissed that she had gone to see Jill behind his back, but she had to. Chuck and Katelyn were making pancakes in the kitchen when she arrived at home, and her solemn mood put a damper on their laughter.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chuck asked.

"We need to talk."


End file.
